BG02A-A Walk among the Stars
by VStarTraveler
Summary: A very weak distress signal using an ancient Colonial code leads to Lieutenants Boomer and Brie investigating a derelict spaceship and its hidden secret. With that discovered, they come to the real question: what happened to those who abandoned the ship so long ago? Chapters 1 through 3 won 2nd Prize in the Room Forum's 2016 PROMPTAPALOOZA Challenge 1—Mechanical Mayhem. Complete!
1. Chapter 1: The Distress Signal

**BG02A - A Walk among the Stars**

by VStarTraveler

 ** _Summary:_**

 _A very weak distress signal using an ancient Colonial code leads to Lieutenants Boomer and Brie investigating a derelict spaceship and its hidden secret. With that discovered, they come to the real question: what happened to those who abandoned the ship so long ago?  
_

'***

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _This story is a work of fiction, written totally for fun and not for profit. This interpretation of the world of Battlestar Galactica is entirely my own, and Battlestar Galactica and all of its various components remain the property of their respective owners._

 _'***_

 ** _Author's Notes:_**

 _Chapters 1 through 3 of this story comprised my entry in The Room forum's May Writing Challenge - PROMPTAPALOOZA! as Challenge 1: Mechanical Mayhem. A question came up regarding something in the story, so I decided to reopen the work to further explore that issue.  
_

 _For those who may not be familiar with Battlestar Galactica or with Colonial units of time used in the original series, I have an article with some explanations at the bottom of my profile page. In the timeline of my series, this story fits in a few sectons after the end of my story BG02 - Officer with a Badge, or approximately 25 sectars after the Exodus from the Colonies._

 _Finally, thanks so much for reading my story. Your reviews and constructive criticisms are welcomed and appreciated._

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Distress Signal  
**

Under a myriad of stars that filled the almost impossibly wide view, each step was slow and steady. With the local but-distant reddish-yellow star called Kaylar behind him, Boomer would have ordinarily loved observing the stars, to see the blues, whites, and yellows, the oranges and reds, but not here, not now. He had to concentrate on each individual step.

He deliberately directed his view downward at his feet and the short, solid surface ahead. The metallic click of his magnetic boot getting a full purchase on the hull of the old vessel sounded inside the suit with each step before Boomer released the opposite boot to allow him to take another step forward. When involved in zero-gravity operations in space, a single misplaced step could result in serious problems or even death. As far as this ship was from the fleet, the Colonial Warrior was taking no chances. He was concentrating carefully on the task at hand; the intense, lustrous beauty of the expanse of stars around him would have to wait.

 _"Boomer, do you see it yet?"_ called Lieutenant Brie, his wingmate for the mission, from within the relative safety of the ship. Considering that it had no power, no air, and no artificial gravity, the relative part was primarily limited to being inside the vessel and not being able to immediately float off into space if one accidentally stepped the wrong way _._

 _"Not just yet, but I'm crossing the side-to-top transition now and should be able to see what it is in just a centon or two..."_

'***

 _About eight centars earlier on the Bridge of the Battlestar Galactica:_

Peering over Comm Officer Marki's shoulder, Sergeant Omega studied her screen and nodded in agreement. Moments later, the two were reporting to Commander Adama and Colonel Tigh. "It was quite difficult to isolate, but she did it over a period of about four centars, allowing time to decipher the signal and triangulate its source. Marki, please tell them what you found."

"Yes, sir. The signal was not only very weak but it was also very old. It's actually of Colonial origin, but the code is over four hundred yahrens old and hasn't been used in over 380 yahrens. Its use was abandoned after the Cylons cracked it at some point."

"Very good, Marki," replied the commander. "What does it say and where is it originating?"

Omega brought her work up on the vidscreen around which they were gathered and then let her continue.

"It appears to be a distress call but it's so weak and degraded that we can't get any real details. However, by triangulating from position one, here, and a second position, here," she said, indicating on the screen, "and determining the relative degradation of the signal, I determined that it's coming from approximately here, roughly half way toward the opposite side of the system in its outer reaches."

Tigh spoke up, saying, "If we use drop tanks and make generous use of the turbothrusters, we could have a couple of Vipers there in about six centars, Commander. They could determine if it's a real ship that needs assistance or if it's just an old buoy that needs to be silenced before it attracts the attention of the Cylons."

"Or anything in between," agreed Adama. "Let's send two Warriors to check it out. If it is abandoned, they need to determine if it is capable of being salvaged in minimal time; if not, we must not leave any trace of our presence."

'***

In what was originally a small closet off to the side of Electronics Repair-Section Four, Boomer was enjoying his relaxing cycle off by spending a little time working on his remote controlled flier. His young helper had his own little project, too, on which he was working diligently. A mechanical daggit sat watching the boy, its servos causing its head to tilt periodically to get a slightly different view as it scanned and analyzed events occurring around it.

"Lieutenant Boomer, did you make a light control board like this when you were my age?" asked the young boy as he struggled to solder the wire to the board. "Oh, darn, it's stuck again!"

Boomer laughed, "Boxey, I was a whole lot older than you before I ever created my first circuits. In fact, I was more into cracking and disassembling them than into to creating them for a long time. And I still stick my iron to my work sometimes despite yahrens of experience. The key is letting it get good and hot and allowing the flux to draw the solder into the joint, like this," he said, demonstrating on his sample board. "And when you master this and basic electronics, you can move on to advanced circuitry with superconductors like we use in most of our working components."

Muffit's "Arf arf" caused Boxey to look around in time to see his adoptive father entering the section and coming toward the little room. "Father! Come look at my light board."

Apollo watched as Boxey pressed the first few controls, activating the lights in sequence, and then said, "Great job, Boxey! Unfortunately, I need to borrow your teacher for a while, so you head on back to class. I'll see you tonight, okay?"

"Okay, Father! Come on, Muffit!" exclaimed the boy as he took off with the robotic daggit chasing after him.

"No running in production labs or corridors!" called Apollo just before the boy left the room.

"What's up?" asked Boomer, chuckling at the sight. "Is my off-cycle about to be offed?"

"Afraid so, buddy," laughed his commanding officer, "but I think you might like this one. I need you to fly a mission to what we think is an old Colonial ship that may be abandoned and check it out."

"I know Starbuck's on patrol today, but why can't Sheba or Bojay or Jolly…or someone…take it?" Boomer asked.

Apollo grinned as he replied, "Because the mission may need your special skills. You may need to jimmy the lock to break into it."

Boomer shook his head glumly as he answered, "I knew I should never have told you about my hovermobile boosting days!"

 _'***_


	2. Chapter 2: The Old Ship

**Chapter 2: The Old Ship  
**

Several centars later, two Vipers were rapidly closing in on a ship that the little ships' database identified as an old-model, long-range, Colonial survey craft.

"That thing's older than the Galactica!" exclaimed Boomer as he looked at the readout.

"And it's been modified, too," said Brie. "Look at the tank looking things there on the sides. They don't show up in the database."

"The database shows the base features, but a lot of times, ships were modified for specific missions," replied Boomer. "Just look at the Galactica. There's no telling how many times she's been modified and upgraded over her 500 yahrens."

The two fightercraft slowed and made a couple of passes completely around the ship. They saw several other signs that the ship had been modified including several more tank-like clusters along the sides, several cargo pods on the bottom of the ship, and a couple of antennas and a dome on the top. It all looked rather haphazard, but considering the ship was never intended to enter the atmosphere of a planet, the modifications just had to be functional and not particularly aesthetic or aerodynamic. Whether the modifications were made during the original production, in the fit-out for a particular mission, or at some point during the mission itself was completely unknown.

"Boomer, the small shuttle bay doors aren't responding to my hails. I don't think they're going to open for us, so what's our plan?"

Boomer laughed, "That's why Apollo wanted me on this mission. First, let's find an entry hatch. We'll land on the outer hull near it, and then shrug into our space-suits."

Brie groaned, "I was afraid you were going to say that. I hate getting into that thing, especially while in the cockpit."

Boomer echoed her sentiment and said, "Try weighing about 25 or 30 kilos more than you do and having to get into it like that. Then I'll listen to you complain."

She laughed this time, "I hadn't thought of that!"

 _'***_

The trip to the access hatch was just a few metrons, but it was the most unnerving thing that both Warriors had done in quite some time. Thousands of tiny stars filled the distant sky in all directions, but it was Kaylar, the local star that shone brightest. It was actually quite small in the distance but it shed enough of its reddish-yellow light on the hull that they could see the hatch and the covered control panel next to it. With slow but steady steps, they made it to the hatch. Kneeling down but keeping one magnetic boot planted firmly on the hull, Boomer reached into the pouch attached to the side of his suit and pulled out a drive. He carefully inserted it in the slot and gave it a few turns, which allowed the cover to spring open.

Next, using a small power drive, Boomer slowly removed each of four threaders and then used the larger drive to pry the panel loose. Putting each item back in his pouch in turn, he next pulled out a small comp pad with several wires sticking out the end and a large battery pack attached to the back with flex tape. Studying the now-exposed circuit intently, he carefully softclipped the wires to the panel at precise locations and then pressed a couple of buttons on the comp pad. A series of numbers started flashing rapidly on the readout.

"Uh, Boomer, did they teach this at the Academy? I know that we shuttle pilots didn't get all the same courses as the Warriors at the time, but I sure don't remember anything like this," said Brie, who had later become a full-fledged Warrior aboard the Galactica.

"Ahem, I was an electromagnetic science major," he said noncommittally. Moments later, only a couple of numbers were still flashing, then one. When the last number stopped, there was a slight vibration in the ship's hull and the hatch released. "Let's take a look inside."

'***

The interior of the ship was dark and foreboding. There were no lights, no power, no atmosphere, and no artificial gravity. With their light rigs illuminating the way before them, the Warriors gently propelled themselves along as they explored the ship. It appeared completely abandoned.

"Boomer, the people on this ship left it on purpose. They even cleaned out everything from the supply closet," said Brie, as she pulled away from yet another small room.

He agreed, "If something was horribly wrong with the ship, they may have had to land on a planet somewhere with plans to stay permanently. In that case, they would probably have wanted to take everything."

"But why not take the ship, or at least some of the ship's technology? So much could be done with some of this stuff if someone put their mind to it."

Boomer agreed, but couldn't explain it, so the two kept looking, pulling and propelling themselves along where possible, and using their magnetic boots where it appeared that there could be a danger of damaging their suits. The mystery deepened as they continued to find compartment after compartment empty. It was when they entered the small shuttle bay that they finally noticed a change. Several crates were smashed open, with small clouds of debris floating in the space. "Looks like they got in a hurry, or something, around this point, " called Boomer.

"Yes, and it could have had something to do with that," said the younger Warrior, shining her light rig toward an exterior access hatch. As they neared it, being alert for danger as they made their way, they saw that the hatch had been badly damaged, as if blasted open from the exterior. It could no longer be securely closed.

Swinging the hatch open and then back, Boomer agreed, saying, "Looks like you're right. Whatever it was, it doesn't look like it was very friendly."

'***

A short time after leaving the shuttle bay, Boomer said, "Finally! This way." A short distance down the corridor, he turned and entered another room, saying, "Here's the reactor room. And look here, it's at practically zero output, but that thing is still working! There's still a tiny bit of power."

"But where's it going?" asked Brie as she threw her lights around the room. "It's doesn't seem like it's powering anything on the ship."

"True, it sure doesn't appear to be. But…hmmm. Wait a centon..."

Boomer paused as he focused on what had caught his eye. "What do we have here?" Shining the light so Brie could see it, too, Boomer started following a bundle of cables that he quickly traced back to the primary control panel. They disappeared into another corridor in the other direction. Seeing that it continued onward, he opened the panel and observed that the cables seemed to be connected to virtually every important circuit on the ship. "There's something really fishy going on," he said as he started to trace the cables as they went around a corner and continued on their way.

"What do you think it is?" asked Brie, her blaster now drawn and pointing upward with her finger on the guard rather than the trigger.

"I'm not sure...yet." He continued following the cables, now with his own blaster out as well. The bundle went up and around and soon was on what would have typically have been the top of the room before finally disappearing into a small hole in the hull. "If I'm not mistaken, this hole—"

"Goes up into that dome on top of the ship," finished the female Warrior.

"Exactly. Brie, patch into our Vipers and send a message back to the Galactica to give them an update on what we've found so far. It will take a couple of centars before the signal reaches them and we can get their response, but let's let them know, just in case. While you're doing that, I'm going out to take a closer look at that dome on top."

 _'***_


	3. Chapter 3: The Walk Up-Top

**Chapter 3: The Walk Up-Top  
**

 _"Boomer, do you see it yet?"_

 _"Not just yet, but I'm crossing the side-to-top transition now and should be able to see what it is in just a centon or two."_

The click indicated that his boot had made a firm attachment so he released the other one and stepped forward again. A single misstep could send him sailing out into the void, a spacewalk from which he might never be recovered. Of course, after a few centars, with his air exhausted, it wouldn't matter to him. That was a fate he would prefer to avoid, so each step was carefully managed.

Coming around the curved transition in the hull allowed him to see more new stars, individually, in groups and clusters, and even whole galaxies, with each step, but it was the dome ahead that was just starting to come into view that necessarily had to be his main interest. It was set back some distance from the transitional edge so at first he could only see the top. However, with each successive but-ever-so-slow step bringing him further onto the top surface of the ship, the light rig on his helmet and shoulders allowed him to illuminate more of it,

Three more slow-but-steady steps brought him to the relatively level plain of the ship's top surface, so Boomer adjusted his light rig to better shine toward the dome. From this distance and angle, it became obvious that the dome was slightly lighter in color than the gray of the surrounding hull. A couple more steps brought the mound into better view, and it was then that he realized the dome didn't slope all the way down to the ship's surface. Two or three steps later he began to see that there was actually a gap between the bottom of the dome and the top surface of the ship.

"Brie, there's something strange up here with this thing." He filled her in as he moved closer to the dome.

When he reached the mound, he held out his hand to touch it but was surprised when he found it was not solid as he expected but rather was flexible, like a stiff but heavy cloth. He carefully grasped a handful of the material and twisted to discover it was a canvas-like fabric material so he yanked upward. As he did, his light rig illuminated the landing props and underside of an older model Cylon Raider craft! The bundle of cables coming out of the hole directly under the alien craft went up and into the bottom of the Raider.

Lights flickered on below the old Raider and one of the craft's engines silently rumbled to life. The resulting severe vibration that Boomer felt through the hull of the large scout ship told him that the smaller ship's engine was badly damaged. He grabbed a handful of the canvas cover and attempted to make sure both feet were firmly attached to the vibrating hull of the larger ship. As he did, he called, "Brie! The dome's actually a Cylon Raider under cover -"

Just as he started speaking, Brie's frantic voice also came through his earpiece, "Boomer! Something's happening here! The ship's power is com -"

A brief crackling sound filled Boomer's earpiece followed by silence.

"Brie! Brie, come in!" Receiving no reply, he started to turn just in time to see the Raider's lower access ramp touch the top of the hull and a bright, silvery flash gave him warning that he had company. Lifting his right foot and turning toward the rapidly approaching being, he was just in time to see a bright sword starting to slash toward him! He quickly drew back to avoid the impact, but he was perhaps a bit too quick. As he reached toward his blaster, his left foot lost contact with the shaking ship and his only option was to pull on the canvas covering with all of his might!

In the weightlessness of space, the suddenly applied force caused him to shoot outward, just dodging the swinging sword; however, the practically perfect circumstances in space meant that a body in motion would remain in motion until another force was applied according to the first of the laws of motion. This occurred less than a micron later as the fabric stretched outward to its limit and Boomer felt a small shock in his arm as his motion was arrested. He held on tightly, but realized he wasn't out of danger yet. The Cylon started to swing the sword again, this time at the very fabric to which Boomer was clinging!

Grabbing with the other hand even as the centurion was bringing the sword back around, Boomer gave yet another pull, this time back down toward the survey ship. He released his hold on the fabric and tucked his legs as he sped back down at an angle toward the hull. He shot directly under the slashing sword, which sliced upward through a swath of the fabric covering.

As the Cylon carried through his swing, he was stepping forward with his magnetized right foot. With the human barreling past him, he attempted to turn back but his forward momentum in combination with the strong vibrations caused his other foot to loose contact with the surface, too, and he started to pinwheel away from the ship.

At the same time, Boomer was hitting the deck, hard. He tried to bring his feet around to engage the electro-magnets in his boots, but his momentum caused him to bounce off of the surface. He grunted as this happened, grabbing for anything within reach, but there was nothing available. He could see himself sailing off into space just like the Cylon...until the airtanks on his back hit the underside of the Raider!

Grabbing hold with both hands, he was able to stop himself on the bottom of the trembling craft. Slowly and carefully he brought a foot up and firmly planted it on the lower surface of the Cylon ship, getting a good click to confirm its grip. With that in place, he did the same with the other boot just in time to see the flash of a plasma blast from a Cylon laser rifle. Boomer saw that the robotic being was still trying to kill him even as it floated ever farther away from the ship.

However, Boomer knew there was no way the Cylon could hit him if he stayed away from the front edge since the robot was floating away and well above the fightercraft. Therefore, he ever-so-carefully stood up on the bottom of the Raider and then looked "up" at the top of the old Colonial vessel below him. He started to take a step when he noticed the flash of another plasma blast at the front of the vibrating craft. This saved his life as he was suddenly reminded that Raiders carried three centurions, the second of which was just hitting the bottom of the ramp and turning his rifle back toward the inverted Colonial!

Both fired at the same time with Boomer hitting the silver robot square in the chestplate, killing it instantly and blowing it backward against the larger ship's hull before it too bounced off and also spun off into space. However, the Cylon's simultaneous blast hit the underside of its own vessel, immediately adjacent to Boomer's boots. With the impact so near his feet, the Warrior was thrown from his electromagnetic perch. Again grabbing wildly for any handhold, he gained purchase on the bundle of cables connecting the ships but at the price of his blaster, which slowly rotated away from his reach.

"I can't believe this," he griped to himself as he once again tried to bring his boots down on the surface of the vibrating ship. He was almost there when he saw the third Cylon step to the bottom of the ramp. Seeing no way to plant and launch himself in time to make a grab for the ever-more-distant blaster, Boomer realized that his end had finally come. Still, he would try to make the Cylon pay, planting his first boot on the shaky hull.

The Cylon seemed to immediately recognize the situation, too. Seeing that Boomer was unarmed, it stepped forward and turned slightly, shifting its red scanner toward its comrades floating off in different directions into the void. The three had been trapped on the damaged Colonial vessel for over 370 yahrens and had done everything possible to take control of it from within their own even more severely craft after driving the original human inhabitants away. When this had finally failed, they had set the distress signal using what was then a fairly recently deciphered code and then gone into sleep mode to wait.

As the Cylon brought his rifle up to finish off the human, it knew its long wait was over for the moment, but would begin again momentarily. There was still no way off the vessel and no way to repair either one. Still, it would do its duty eliminating this troublesome human. The centurion aimed its rifle to fire.

Seeing the time had come, Boomer recoiled and was about to launch himself at the Cylon in a last attempt to at least take it with him when an explosion blew the robot into several pieces! When the blast cleared Boomer focused his lights outward and saw Lieutenant Brie in her Viper floating just a few metrons in front of the Cylon vessel. She gave a little wave and then began to search for any other foes.

With a wave in reply and huge grin, Boomer made his way up the access hatch and shut down the shaking Raider.

"-omer, can you hear me? Boomer, come in, can you-"

"Loud and clear, Brie. Shutting down the Cylon ship killed their jammer, too."

"Praise the Lords! When I couldn't reach you and knew I couldn't get to the top in time if there was a problem, I went for my Viper."

"Great move! And thanks for taking out that guy, too. I really wasn't looking forward to taking him on hand-to-hand."

"No doubt!" she laughed. "I sent word to the Galactica about the survey ship's condition, too. It will be a while before we hear back from them, but I believe there will probably be a salvage team here before too long."

"Great! Did the power come on inside the ship?"

"Yes, but not much is working yet. I was able to open the shuttle bay door, though."

"That's good news! Let's get inside and we should be able to get a good start on evaluating the damage before the salvage team arrives. I'm going to get my Viper and move it into the bay, and will join you shortly."

"Sounds good! See you then." With gentle bursts of her maneuvering thrusters, she turned her Viper away and slowly headed to the shuttle bay.

As she did, Boomer started the long, slow walk back to his Viper. He was very careful as before, but he did pause for a few moments to look up to enjoy the incredible view of the stars above.

'***

A few hundred metrons away from the ship and getting further away by the micron, a lone Cylon spun slowly in space.

The mechanical being watched as the stars seemed to rotate around him, but he had no interest in such foolish things. While it might be many millennia before he could be rescued from what he calculated would be rather eccentric orbits around the little local star, if ever, the revolving robot was not concerned about the timeframe. Therefore, he secured his rifle, activated his small beacon, and shifted to sleep mode. As his red optical scanner slowly faded to black, he knew that as long as he didn't get captured in the gravitational pull of one of the bodies circling the star or get hit by cosmic debris, he could wait for however long it might take.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** This was the original end of the story. __Thanks for reading and for any reviews you might leave. Your support is appreciated._


	4. Chapter 4: The Ship's Escape

**Chapter 4: The Ship's Escape**

 _Approximately 368 yahrens earlier:_

 _"Captain, you're throwing us around so much we don't have a chance in the Twelve Worlds of hitting these guys!"_

"Broghar, just keep firing," replied Captain Shtarek. "It's a distraction and doesn't matter if you don't hit. It only matters that they don't hit us!"

Laser fire once again bracketed but just missed the _Nisten Surveyor_ as the captain slewed the ship in an arc to the left. With the trailing Raiders starting to correct their course to match, he quickly slewed back to the right, cutting directly under two more blasts as the tinheads over-corrected. It was a very dangerous maneuver and couldn't be repeated often, but it bought them a few more microns in a situation where every micron mattered.

"What's taking so long on those jump calculations, Nav? They really won't matter if you don't hurry!"

"Sorry, Captain! I've run three possibles but don't have anything yet," replied Geyrun, the ship's navigator, without looking up from his screen. He was struggling to finish a fourth and hopefully final trial.

Shtarek, a tall, thin man in his late 50s, didn't have time to look either as he slewed the ship wildly once more. He was using every bit of his skill from his long-ago time as a Colonial Warrior to keep his ship from taking damage. He had retired from the Warrior Corps approximately twenty yahrens earlier so his reflexes were a bit slower now but his memory and cunning were as good as ever. That was quite fortunate since he needed every bit of both as he weaved the _Surveyor_ through the incoming laser fire in a desperate attempt to allow the craft to escape the three Cylon Raiders right on their tail.

"Ah! We've got a destination, Captain, and we're almost to a solution. Just a little longer. Be ready to shift to final jump course heading on my signal as soon as I'm finished."

"Get it done soon or you won't have to worry about finishing." That they would be finished was left unsaid. Switching even before Geyrun could reply, he added, "Tailgunners, time for aiming is over." Again, he didn't bother adding that they hadn't hit anything anyway. "Start firing three micron extended bursts in a rear cross pattern as fast as your gun can recharge. I don't care if you burn them out, we need the added distraction and all the time you can give us. Go!"

"Yes, sir!" came two quick responses over the comm.

"Captain, almost...almost...there! Now!"

On that signal, Shtarek quickly switched to the designated jump heading that appeared on his screen. As soon as the right course was achieved, Geyrun hit the jump field generator and a slight pulse told the crew the field had engaged, allowing the ship to cross the vast distances of space to some distant star in a matter of cycles or possibly sectons instead of yahrens or even millennia.

Due to their size and complexity, most Cylon fighters were not equipped with jump field generators, so Shtarek knew that once they entered the field, the _Nisten Surveyor_ would be free of its pursuers. As the field stabilized and the ship began its journey to a distant star, the pursuing Raiders suddenly disappeared from the monitor; they were left far behind.

Free of the controls, Shtarek, with a sigh of relief, said, "Yay-rah! Well done, gentlemen!" Starting to stretch his tired muscles, he saw Geyrun and the other two ship's officers grinning at him. He grinned back for a moment as he admitted, "Guys, that was entirely too close. I think it best that we not tell our scientist crew mates."

Receiving nods and relieved laughs from the others, he reactivated the comm unit once more. "Any damage reports?"

 _"Uh, Captain, we have a problem back here,"_ called Broghar over the comm system.

"Go ahead, Broghar, spit it out. Did you burn that laser cannon out?" replied Shtarek with a laugh as he continued looking over the various readouts. "I told you it would be okay if you did."

 _"No, Captain. Not quite. One of the Raiders was right on top of us, like, almost touching our right engine nacelle, when the field activated, Sir. It was pulled along into the jump with us!"_

With the ship locked on course in the jump, Captain Shtarek, spouting a series of expletives, ran from the control room toward the rear topside laser cannon emplacement.

'***

While they were in the jump, the ships were essentially linked by the field and locked in place, with the _Nisten Surveyor_ pulling the Raider along. The Cylon ship couldn't maneuver to destroy the _Surveyor_ , but neither could the ship's crew fire on the Raider since it was below the topside laser cannon's field of fire. Even if it wasn't, such fire might damage or destroy both ships. When _t_ hey emerged from the jump, however, it would be a very different story.

Because of the extended nature of the civilian survey ship's mission and its propensity to visit areas far from Colonial space, it was armed, though lightly, with two fixed forward turbolasers and two pairs of laser cannons in the rear. By the time the jump ended almost two sectons later, Shtarek had studied the situation carefully and the crew had practiced their plan for using those weapons so many times it was like second nature.

Broghar was ready on the topside rear laser cannon with his shot already aligned as close as he could make it. When the jump field ended, Shtarek dove the _Surveyor_ downward, with the intent of allowing Broghar to get a good shot. Shtarek knew they would have less than a micron after emerging from the jump before the Cylons would be able to react. With their superior firepower and maneuverability, the _Nisten Surveyor_ wouldn't last long if the plan didn't work.

Broghar immediately started pouring laser fire on the Cylon ship, which reacted even faster than expected. He did get a good hit on the fighter's left engine, causing it to explode and send shrapnel flying, but the Raider was a tough ship and this command centurion was evidently very experienced. His actions allowed his ship to shift downward to get a couple of point-blank shots on the _Nisten Surveyor_ 's right engine. The resulting blast damaged the _Surveyor's_ left engine and the Raider's other engine, too.

The Raider, flying shakily, then landed directly on top of the survey ship with a bang and out of the line of fire from the upper laser cannon.

Inside the _Surveyor,_ there was a hideous shaking for a few microns, most likely from the Raider's damaged engines, before the smaller ship was shut down. The _Surveyor's_ own engines were sounding unsteady, too, but Captain Shtarek knew that they'd last long enough for him to do what needed to be done.

He gripped the control stick and shouted out over the ship's internal speakers, "Hold on! It's going to be a little rough." He was about to increase speed and begin a maneuver to attempt to shake off the Cylon vessel when a series of four loud booms resounded throughout his ship.

Having dealt with the Cylons before, he knew what had happened. The Raider had fired its explosive bolts directly into the _Surveyor_ 's hull. There would be no throwing the Raider off now. "Stand down, everyone. We're going to shut down forward thrust and drift for a while as we assess the engine damage we just suffered."

Henckel, the ship's chief engineer, looked up from his station at the captain. "Cap, the damage is mostly external. How are we going to repair it with the golmonging Cylons out there?"

"Good question, Gear. In short, I don't know, but let's take a look at our options."

'***

With no way to repair or even adequately assess the exterior damage to the _Nisten Surveyor_ 's engines from within the ship, Captain Shtarek planned an exterior sortie to allow Henckel to get a good look at the damage. External sensors and vid feeds were damaged or destroyed by the tinheads, so there was no way to see what awaited them. Therefore, several armed crewpersons emerged from hatches simultaneously to find the Cylons waiting.

The Cylons were warriors who had trained for perhaps tens or even hundreds of yahrens. All but two of those on the sortie had never been in battle in their lives. The resulting skirmish was quite lopsided, with Henckel and two other crewpersons being killed by the Cylons, who suffered no losses on their side. In addition, they almost made it to the hatch before it could be sealed. To make matters worse, the Cylons started their attempts to gain access to the survey ship shortly thereafter since their attempts to fix their own ship were also unsuccessful.

Realizing that the ship's engines couldn't be repaired due to the situation in which they found themselves, Captain Shtarek was forced to order two survey crew members to use the ship's long range sensors to search the local system identified in their charts only as Kaylar. It did not appear to have been visited by Colonials before. They soon found a planet that could support human life based on climate and atmosphere, but little else was known about it. Unfortunately, it appeared to be their only chance since the remaining planets in the system were airless, barren rocks or gas giants. The sensors went dead a short time later.

Accepting the inevitable, Shtarek had the rest of the crew pack everything possible on the ship into the twin shuttles and the escape pods. Since it would be yahrens before their emergency signal could reach any of the Colonies' outer listening posts, the planet might be their home for a long, long time.

Broghar and Wryght, two of the younger and more agile crewmen, staged a distraction by emerging from an access hatch and firing on the Cylons. With another short, sharp gunbattle occurring, the two shuttles were able to exit the shuttle bay and get underway for the planet. The shuttle bay doors were quickly closed and locked, and the two crewmen were recalled. Unfortunately, Broghar didn't make it this time, being hit and thrown out into space by a Cylon rifle blast.

With the Colonials withdrawing, the Cylons decided to concentrate their counterattack on an access hatch near the shuttle bay. The sound of their banging on the hatch cover resounded through the ship.

The rest of the crew launched in their escape pods a short time later, leaving only the captain aboard to do what needed to be done.

'***

The image on the screen, like much of what they'd just witnessed, was slightly degraded, but it was clearly Captain Shtarek speaking directly into the vidcorder. Even as he spoke, there was a distant clanging sound happening over and over.

 _"The banging is continuing and the outer hatch suffering the onslaught won't last much longer. Fortunately, it won't matter. The shuttles slipped out earlier, and now all of the escape pods except my own are on their way. I can be in mine and launching in a matter of microns, so I'm updating this ship's log for the last time."_

The captain paused for a few microns as he typed in a series of command codes. When he reached the last line, he paused, keeping the line on the screen, and then looked back into the vidcorder again. _"I fought Cylons as a Warrior in my youth, I fought them here a couple of sectons before as we escaped, and now I have one more opportunity to beat them. When I press this last line, it will activate a reactor overload that will destroy the Nisten Surveyor and our Cylon guests. I'll be gone in my escape pod._

 _"Before I do that though, I'm going to send the distress call along with the copy of this ship's log. My calculations show that it will take almost 70 yahrens for the message to reach the nearest listening post, but my children, grandchildren, or perhaps great grandchildren, if I'm lucky enough to ever be blessed with any, might someday be rescued and returned home to the Colonies. May the Lords be with us and those who come to our aid. Captain Shtarek of the Nisten Surveyor, signing off."_

Boomer looked up from the vid log he'd just watched and was about to shut it off, but he paused as he saw there was a bit more. A moment later, a rather harried Shtarek was again in front of the screen, this time holding his blaster in his hand.

 _"The fracking Cylons have destroyed our directional array, so I have no way of sending this from here on the ship. Therefore, I've salvaged a long range comm unit and a portable array, and I'll be sending the message from Kaylar Epsilon. I've promised my people that the message would be sent, and they're counting on me."_

He looked up when the banging noise suddenly ended and then added, " _The Cylons are_ _in the ship now, so this is it. I don't have much time. Signing off and downloading. Please, please, come for our children and grandchildren."_

The vid ended, with the readout showing that it was at the end. Boomer looked over at Brie and said, "From what I can tell on the comp pad, nothing was ever heard from the _Nisten Surveyor_ so I guess this message was never received, perhaps never even sent. I wonder why he wasn't able to destroy the ship and what happened to the people who abandoned it?"

Brie nodded as she added, "And whether any of their descendants are left?"

'***

 _ **Author's Notes:**_ _I'm taking a chance that others may be interested in discovering the answers to these questions asked by an earlier reader. Your reviews and comments will encourage me to continue the story._

 _For those who enjoy fantasy stories, I recently published the first story in the new Fafhrd and the Gray Mouser Books category based on Fritz Leiber's characters. I invite you to stop by to read it and let me know your thoughts as I'm currently working on a second offering in that category. Thanks!_

 _'***_


	5. Chapter 5: The Many Questions

**Chapter 5: The Many Questions**

It was the next cycle when Boomer walked into the commander's war room. Commander Adama, Captain Apollo, Lieutenant Brie, and a couple of bridge officers were just taking seats around the table. Colonel Tigh was standing at the end of the table. He started speaking as soon as Lieutenant Boomer was seated.

"The ship was the _Nisten Surveyor_ out of Sagitarra. It left on a fifteen yahren exploration mission about 375 yahrens ago, and last contact was about five yahrens later. According to the log we recovered, the ship was abandoned about two yahrens after that when they couldn't fix their damaged engines due to the Cylons on their hull that Lieutenants Boomer and Brie have since eliminated." He waved to them and there was a short applause. "Our mech techs have assured us that the damage is repairable and that they'll have the ship operational again within three cycles. Because of the ship's design, there was no way the original crew could repair it with the Cylons outside, so abandoning the ship was probably the only thing they could do."

"Colonel, why didn't they destroy the ship?" asked Apollo. "I reviewed the ship's log and the vid recordings and it appears that the captain was trying to do just that."

Tigh nodded. "Based on some analysis of that data and some separate vid recordings, it appears the Cylons broke into the ship and were able to get to him before he completed triggering the reactor explosion. We found a login at another station, but the connection lasted for only a few microns before that one terminated, too. The captain's body wasn't located, and all of the escape pods were gone. We did find scorch marks indicating an old style blaster fire and what may have been a Cylon plasma blasts in a number of places including on the inner doors of one pod. It may have been that close."

"So what happened to the people who abandoned her? Did they survive?" asked Boomer.

Solon, the old science officer spoke up. "If the data is correct and the captain's comment is correct on the vid, they went to Kaylar Epsilon, the fifth planet. Based on our readings of the planet from this distance, it's entirely possible they could have survived and even thrived there. We have a satellite being inserted into orbit shortly. It will be able to search for people and signs of human presence. Readings should start arriving in less than four centars."

Commander Adama cut in before a couple of others could ask questions. "Solon, you said 'thrived.' What do you mean by that? That there could still be descendants of the original settlers?"

"Yes, Commander, it's entirely possible," answered the old man.

"How many might there be? Do you have any idea?"

"No, sir, but we should shortly when we start getting the satellite sensor readings. However, if the original settlers, some of the sharpest scientific minds of their time, really wanted to ensure the long-term viability of their new colony, they could have practiced some, ah, let's say, well-planned, parenting to maximize the DNA pool for any future generations that might be born on the planet. If they did that and there weren't any major calamities, we could be talking a lot."

"A hundred?" asked Adama. "Possibly even a few hundred?"

The old scientist shook his head. "Commander, depending on a lot of factors including birth and mortality rates over roughly twenty generations, there could be thousands of people on that planet."

Everyone around the table was taken aback by this possibility.

Adama rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "That raises another important question. If there are thousands of people on that planet, when we rescue them, how will we be able to fit them into the ships of the fleet?"

Apollo nodded and added, "And one more big issue. What if they don't want to be rescued?"

Adama nodded at his son. "I was considering that, too, but we actually have a plan for that issue. We'll send our resident diplomat down to convince them." He concluded with a smile and all eyes turned toward Apollo.

'***

A few centars later, two Vipers were closing on Kaylar Epsilon.

Apollo looked over his computer readout and said, "Boomer, the first data from the satellite is just coming in. It's made two complete orbits so far."

"Yeah, I'm seeing lots of animal life but no humans and nothing manmade so far. Of course, it will take six more orbits before it covers the entire surface of the planet. We could be in for a long wait."

"True…unless we want to go into orbit and use our scanners to help."

"Captain, I like how you think. I'll work out insertion patterns for both of us so we can cover it more quickly."

"Sounds good, Boomer. I'll keep an eye out."

'***

 _Atop a small hill on Kaylar Epsilon…_

"Grand-da, is it true that our People came from another world a long time ago?" asked little Hatsu. "Somewhere out there in the stars?"

"Of course, they did, silly! Don't girls know anything?" said her big brother, Hansul, who was almost two orbits her senior.

"Hansul, do not call your sister, that," replied the children's grandfather. "When you were her age, you had never heard the story either. Do you think we can tell her together so she can learn the story to tell her children someday, too?"

"Yes, Grand-da!"

"Then have a seat and quit jumping around like a krylack, and let me fix this while you start the story." The elderly man turned and adjusted the old telescope, passed down from generation to generation since the People had arrived on Kay'silon. With the viewfinder pointed where he wanted, he paused as he heard Hansul start the story passed down from generation to generation.

"Hatsu, our people came from a planet far away called Sagitta. It was one of a bunch of planets with lots of people. They came here on a ship called the, ahem, what was it, Grand-da?"

"The _Nisten Surveyor_. You're doing good, so keep going."

"They came on the _Nisten_ Surveyor but the bad people called tinheads attacked so the ship couldn't keep going. They had to come here. Grand-da, can you tell the rest? I like to hear it from you," said the little boy.

The elderly man nodded as he sat down between his grandchildren. Hatsu stuck her tongue out at her brother as she squeezed in tight next to him, but he retaliated with a frowny face and was seated on the other side from her. The man put an arm about each of them.

"Children, twenty-eight members of the crew of thirty-six landed safely on Kay'silon, but the person who brought them there didn't make it. The captain, Shtark, stayed behind and fought the tinheads so the others could escape. He was never seen again but he sent a message back to Sagitta so they would come rescue them some day."

The boy added, "I bet he killed all of the tinheads but the last one got him just before it died. Ahhh!" He did an overly dramatic death scene that brought a brief smile to his grandfather's face but a frown from his sister.

"Stop it, Hansul! You're scaring me!"

The old man patted her shoulder and said, "We really don't know what happened, Hansul, but we do know the People brought everything they could from the _Nisten Surveyor_ , and they used it to establish a small farming village. Some of their things were very modern, but some weren't. Everyone present pitched in what knowledge and skills they had for the good of all."

"What happened to them, Grand-da?" asked the little girl.

"Over the next few yahrens, the group planned their babies really carefully." Since the kids were young and hadn't studied DNA in school, he left out the explanation of how they maximized the gene pool for future generations that might be born on the planet. "Pretty soon, the People were blessed with the patter of numerous little feet and the laughter of many young voices. These little ones brought hope and comfort to the People who always looked to the sky for the rescue that Captain Shtark had promised would someday come."

"Did it come, Grand-da?" asked Hatsu.

"No, stupid! We're still here aren't—"

"Hansul! Apologize to your sister! We don't' call people that."

"Sor-ry. Can you tell the rest, Grand-da?"

"If you'll be nice to Hatsu." Receiving a nod in return, he continued, "As the original group aged and passed on, their children and grandchildren continued to follow their parents' teachings and ways, always looking to the sky. Eventually though, several generations removed from the original settlers, the younger people began to look at the older people's stories as fanciful tales and fewer and fewer youngsters were interested in following the old ways with each passing generation. A lot of the original equipment failed over time, and since most of it couldn't be repaired, it was mostly abandoned or repurposed. Some of the factories that were set up by the original People were generally simplified over time, too, so we don't have some of the things our ancestors did. Someday, maybe the two of you will be able to read the old records and help build new factories to repair or replace some of our items."

The little boy was nodding as if he would be the one to restore things, but the different type of nod from Hatsu told her grandfather that she was fading fast. He quickly wrapped up the story for the boy.

"Eventually, New Sagitta, the first town, became crowded and the farmland became incapable of feeding the growing group, so some people moved on to new locations, establishing new farms and villages. Because it's been so long, not many people still remember or believe the old stories, but my great-grand-da taught them to me as his great-da had taught them to him, just like I'm teaching them to you. I'm sure they're true, and that someday, the people from Sagitta will come."

Easing Hatsu down on the grass, the old man rose and said, "Let's take one more look through the telescope and then we have to head back home."

The little boy looked through the scope and said, "Grand-da, I can't see anything now. Can you refocus it, please?"

"Sure, Hansul. Right about—"

The old man stopped and suddenly started twisting the knobs frantically as he tried to follow something.

"What is it, Grand-da?"

Seeing something different and unnatural moving across the sky, he said, "Great question, Hansul. I'm not sure, but I think it may be the Sagittans!"

'***


	6. Chapter 6: The Welcoming Committee

**Chapter 6: The Welcoming Committee**

It took a couple of orbits but Apollo's scanner finally picked up something that didn't look natural. Focusing in on the area, he saw signs of things that could indicate a human presence on the planet. There were straight lines that could be roads and shapes that could be buildings and fields. However, almost as quickly as he'd discovered them, he had passed them by.

"Boomer, come in. I may have found something. Well, had something anyway. I think I've already overshot them, so I'm going to double back and drop down to take a closer look to be sure. Keep on your current scanning course just in case I'm wrong."

 _"Will do, Apollo."_

Apollo looped around and headed down at a slowing pace. It wasn't long before he was back over the suspect area.

It was the dark of night on this particular part of Kaylar Epsilon but from the scanners and what Apollo could see below in the light of the planet's natural satellite, it looked like a little country road on one of the less populous worlds back in the Colonies. Of course, it could have just been a path trod by the many feet of a large herd of migrating animals, but such wild beasts generally aren't known for building bridges over rivers in their way like the one that had just shown up on his scan.

"Boomer, presence confirmed," called Apollo. "The road looks like a path, but we have a bridge. Come join me; I'll see if we can land on the road while you're doing it."

Slowing his speed almost as much as possible, he made a pass down the road at about fifty metrons above the ground, getting a good scan as he passed overhead. "This road isn't Viper ready, Boomer. We can do it and might get lucky, but we could also hit one of those ruts and damage or even snap a landing gear. That could end up taking out a Viper and half of the crop in what appear to be fields next to the road."

"Yeah, and then it's a long walk home," laughed Boomer. "I think I'm all for a VTOL landing."

While a regular runway landing could save a significant amount of fuel, sometimes the risks were just too great. Using vertical takeoff and landing maneuvers could reduce the chance of the unexpected occurring.

"Agreed, buddy," said the captain. "The scanner's now picking up something that could be a village just past the bridge, so let's land on the south side and then we can pay these people a visit."

He slowed his Viper the last little bit to just above stall speed, and, when he was near the desired position, he opened three small panels on the underside of his craft. When the little lights turned green indicating that they were locked in position, he switched the internal dampers to divert almost all of his engine's greatly reduced thrust through the downward vents rather than the rear exhausts. With this and using his manuevering thrusters sparingly, the ship began a slow descent toward the road just a few metrons below.

The landing lights revealed vegetation down the middle and on both shoulders of the road.

"Boomer, we can't risk setting fire to this place, so we'll have to do a dropdown for the last metron or two. If this doesn't work, be prepared to bail and come back in a shuttle."

 _"Are you sure about this?"_

"Definitely not, but here goes," replied Apollo with a laugh. He killed the engines before he had time to think of it anymore and the craft dropped the last 1.5 metrons from the sky.

It was a jarring impact but the landing struts absorbed most of the shock as the fighter hit the ground. Apollo blinked his eyes a couple of times and then glanced outside his cockpit for signs of fire or any other dangers that might be lurking.

Seeing nothing, he said, "Boomer, I'm down. Be ready for a good little bump, but you and your ship should be able to handle it just fine."

 _"Joy, joy,"_ Boomer laughed. _"On my way."_

Apollo opened his canopy and climbed out of the cockpit. With the landing lights illuminating the ground around the craft, he was down in a moment and started to look around.

The atmosphere was breathable and the gravity was a good bit lighter than standard, just as the scans had indicated. The second part, he was sure, had helped with his ship's dropdown maneuver.

There was nothing in the vicinity of the ship, though it appeared that there were fields on both sides of the road after what could be vegetation covered fences or walls. Glancing up, he saw the small bright light in the sky that was Boomer's approaching ship, so having a few microns, he squatted down to look first at the two bare tracks that indicated the road and then the strange, delicate-looking vegetation that grew on both shoulders of the road.

In the glow of the landing lights, he saw that the road was hard-packed bare soil and the plants were bluish-green stems lined with small serrated and variegated leaves that were nearly white at their edges and positioned in opposing pairs. He was careful not to touch them since he had no idea what dangers they might represent to a newcomer to the planet.

With Boomer's ship starting its descent just a few metrons down the road from his own, Apollo rose and watched as the Viper neared the drop point. Activating his comm unit, he said, "You're in good position, Boomer, just a little bit lower." He watched for a couple of microns and then added, "Looking good."

A moment later, the metallic sound followed by Boomer's _"Oooffh!"_ indicated that the second ship had landed. Apollo laughed lightly as he strode forward to help his friend down.

'***

Killing the landing lights but leaving their ships' running lights flashing to keep any locals from accidentally running into them, the two Warriors set out for the bridge a couple hundred metrons to the north and what they hoped was a village beyond. The light of the planets moon and the stars above provided just enough light for them to see the road without using their hand torches.

"Apollo, I think I see some lights ahead," said Boomer as he peered into the darkness on the other side of the waterway and the bridge.

"I see them, too, and it looks like they're coming this way."

Boomer was looking around carefully as they walked. "The bridge will be our best defensive position, if it comes down to that. Let's get there first and let them come the rest of the way to us."

Apollo agreed, but added, "Remember, we're here in peace. Let's just not let it come to that."

Flipping their hand torches on so the other group could see their approach, they walked toward the bridge.

'***

"Hail! Indentify yeerselves. Are yee Sagittans or Tinheads?" called a strangely accented man from the opposite end of the bridge about 10 metrons away. Torches carried by the people in the group showed that there at least fifteen of them, both men and women.

"Hello," said Apollo, taking a couple more steps forward with his hands raised. "I am Captain Apollo, a Colonial Warrior from the Battlestar Galactica. This is Lieutenant Boomer. We are here in peace."

There was a flurry of voices followed by murmured whispers and then the original speaker's voice rang out again. "Step forward so we can see yee. Both of yee."

Apollo nodded to Boomer and both Warriors walked forward into the torchlight with their hands raised. "We come in peace," repeated the captain.

"Then yee are Sagittans?" asked the speaker.

Boomer looked at Apollo with a questioning look. "Sagitarans?"

Apollo nodded and said, "Boomer and I are originally from the Colony known as Caprica, but we do have Sagitarans and survivors of all of the other Colonies in our fleet. The Colonies were destroyed in a surprise attack by the Cylons, those you call Tinheads, about two yahrens ago. We're here now to try to help you."

The magnitude of the disaster that Apollo had just reported was obviously beyond the comprehension of the those before them. The people were focused only on the last part of what the Warrior had said as the speaker on the other side stepped forward a single pace.

He said, "An old skywatcher saw yeer ships earlier tonight and contacted the Six Towns to be on the lookout for yee. It's been 425 orbits since our ancestors arrived here; why have yee left us here this long? Why didn't yee come to help us sooner?"

"We never knew you were here until we discovered a derelict in this system. Even then, we weren't sure if there were any survivors from the ship or if they had any descendants. We came to this planet to try to find any who might be here and to offer aid. The Cylons have been pursuing us ever since we left the Colonies and they could be here any time."

A woman from the crowd stepped forward and said in a loud and confrontational manner, "They lie! The stories of our people tell us that there were only three Tinheads. They could not have destroyed entire colonies or be on their way here to harm us now. These people must be here to trick us, to steal what our many generations have worked so hard to build!"

"Wait!" called Apollo. "You know of three Cylons but those must have been the ones chasing your ship. On their homeworld and beyond, there are thousands of Cylons and hundreds of ships."

"Lies! Lies!" called the woman and a number of others in the little crowd.

Boomer's eyes widened. "Aren't you skewing those numbers just a little low, Apollo?" he whispered as he and Apollo drew close to conference.

Apollo nodded and whispered back, "I don't think they'd ever believe me if I gave them realistic numbers."

He turned back toward the chief speaker and was about to continue his argument, but that was when he saw all of the crossbows pointed at the two of them.

'***

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

 _While a VTOL type maneuver was never shown in detail on the show, there were several Viper landings and takeoffs that almost certainly had to be accomplished in that manner since there was no suitable runway present._

 _For fans of Fritz Leiber's Fafhrd and the Gray Mouser stories or swords and sorcery (Leiber invented the term) stories in general, please check out my Fafhrd and the Gray Mouser stories in the new category, book/Fafhrd-and-the-Gray-Mouser/ . Reviews are welcome for this story and for those. Thanks!_


	7. Chapter 7: The Angry Forsaken

**Chapter 7: The Angry Forsaken**

 _Several centars later on the Battlestar Galactica:_

"Commander," said Colonel Tigh, "we haven't heard anything from Captain Apollo and Lieutenant Boomer since they sent word that they'd spotted signs of human activity and were preparing to land. Should we send backup?"

Adama seemed particularly burdened as he hesitated for a moment before saying, "No, Colonel, since we appointed Apollo as our ambassador to these people, whoever they are, sending another group down would undercut his authority with the people on Kaylar Epsilon. Therefore, we have to give him time to get to know the people and accomplish whatever it is that can be accomplished."

"Yes, Commander," replied his first officer before Adama moved closer to Tigh so they could speak without being overheard by other Bridge officers.

Adama added, "Tigh, it's not only the negotiations on Kaylar Epsilon, but also with our own Council members who seek every opportunity to undermine me and my family members. With the supply situation continuing to deteriorate and some parties on the Council of Twelve pushing for us to stop immediately, they would use this to force a new vote."

Tigh nodded in agreement before Adama continued, speaking a little louder, "In the event of hostile attack on our ambassador, how long would it take for us to get assets in place to resist?"

Tigh looked to Sergeant Omega who glanced at his mission board and said, "Currently four centars plus nearly a centar for the signal to reach us."

"We can't leave our people that far out on the proverbial limb," replied the commander. "Colonel, lets dispatch two Vipers to the moon of Kaylar Epsilon, where they will go into orbit so they'll be available on short notice if needed. However, they're not to attempt any contact with our planetary ambassadors. For now."

Tigh quickly gave the orders, and a few centons later, two Colonial Warriors received the word: _"Launch when ready."_

'***

 _On Kaylar Epsilon:_

"Do you think they're ever going to talk to us again, or are they just going to leave us in this dump to rot?" asked a rather perturbed Boomer.

Apollo was lying with his hands behind his head on a wooden cot with his feet propped up on the cross bar at the end. He raised his head a bit and opened his eyes before replying, "Boomer, negotiating is sometimes like an interrogation; they figure that they're sweating us. While you and I know how important this is, these people and their ancestors have just spent almost 400 yahrens in what appears to be a pastoral setting without too many major cares. They don't have a clue how important this is, so when they come to talk, we'll have to convince them."

"I know," replied his friend, shaking his head. "I just wish they'd hurry up about it."

The captain chucked. "It's still at least a centar till daybreak. I'm counting on the people who will ultimately be their negotiators getting a good night sleep so they can impress us with their situation in just a little while. Therefore, I'm trying to get some sleep, too, and, I suspect, it might not be a bad idea for you to do the same thing." His eyes closed as his head descended back on the cot.

Boomer nodded but moved over to the little window to peek out through the bars and what looked like a layer of rather smoky glass beyond. Placing his arms against the high will, he leaned against it and saw darkness and little else beyond. Therefore, he looked up at the sky above and started studying the stars.

'***

Shortly after the local star Kaylar rose above the horizon, a group of people started gathering in what appeared to be a plaza outside their cell. Though he could not hear the words, from what Boomer could tell, the people were quite upset, with shouting, waving of fists, and thrusting what appeared to be ancient farm implements up and down in the air. Two men who appeared to be guards were keeping the mob well away from the side of the building.

Boomer finally spoke, "This doesn't look good, Apollo."

"You're exactly right, Boomer, but that's the next step in making us sweat. It may still be a while before anything happens."

As Apollo had expected, the local star had been up for almost a centar when the door opened and two men entered the outer area just outside the Warriors' cell. The taller man wore what appeared to be a uniform of sorts, with black pants and a black tunic-type shirt made of matching fabric with a six seemingly useless gold buttons on the front in two lines of three each. He had a short beard that matched the color of his clothes almost perfectly, and jet black hat that peaked in the front and tapered to the rear. There was a single gold button on it, with three lines making it look like a pie cut into six slices. Though it was hard to tell for sure with the hat in place, it appeared that the man was completely bald.

The other man was considerably younger and wore black pants with a white strip on the side of each leg, and a tannish-white shirt with two small gold buttons in a single row on the left side of his chest. This man was hatless and was holding what appeared to be a notepad and writing instrument in his hands, while the first man's hands were clasped in front of him against his chest.

Scowling, the older man looked through the bars at the Warriors for a period and then seemed to grow impatient when Boomer sat watching him but Apollo continued to lie on the bed as if oblivious to his presence.

"Rise for the Magistrate, yee imbeciles!" barked the younger man when neither Warrior moved.

Apollo slowly sat up on the bed and then turned toward the men. "Greetings. I am Captain Apollo and this is Lieutenant Boomer of the _Battlestar Galactica_. With whom do we have the pleasure of speaking?"

The man who appeared to be the magistrate stepped forward and said, "My identity is none of your concern. Why has it taken you so long to come to Six Towns? The revered Captain Shark asked for help when our ancestors arrived over 400 orbits ago, but you wait this long to reply? Why?"

Apollo looked at the man for a moment before answering. "We tried to explain this to the people who took us prisoner. Captain Shtarek never got to send the message about your people being marooned here, so the people in the Colonies never knew you were here."

"Lies! Centuries have passed with our people knowing of the great Captain Shark's sacrifice to send the message so we could be rescued. Now you come as liars spreading falsehoods. I am the magistrate of Six Towns, so you must tell me the truth according to our laws."

Boomer appeared upset and moved toward the bars, but Apollo held up a hand. "Magistrate, we tell you the truth. We came in peace as fellow Colonials and yet you took us prisoner and now insult us. We are still here with peaceful intent, wishing to offer your people news and assistance, but locking us up allows us to do neither. Therefore, I'll tell you. The Twelve Colonies were destroyed by the Cylons in a sneak attack just about two yahrens, or a little over two of your orbits, ago. The people who survived are in ships passing through the Kaylar system as we speak. The Cylons have been behind us ever since the attack, but we're trying to lose them since they destroy everything in their path. Please release us so we can-"

"Enough! You spread lies and promote fear among our people. Those who arrested you said you claimed that the tinheads have hundreds of ships and that there are thousands of them. Why do you try to scare us? Our records show that there were only three tinheads and one ship. This is why you cannot be allowed to speak in public. It would destroy everything that our ancestors have built since coming here."

Apollo took hold of two bars and leaned close to them so he could look at the magistrate squarely between them. "Magistrate, everything we have told you is true. Your records are incomplete or wrong. You don't even know the correct pronunciation of Captain Shtarek's name; how many other things do you think may be mixed up in your archives? I'm telling you that we're here to help you, and, if you don't let us, that the Cylons may show up sometime soon and destroy everything that you have, just like they did to the Twelve Colonies. Now, are you going to listen or are you going to pretend there's not a problem until the Cylon ships drop into your towns and start laying them waste? It's your choice, Magistrate, but I warn you to choose wisely."

Taking a glance at his chrono, Apollo added, "And choose quickly. We don't know how far they are behind us, whether its centons or sectars. Every micron you waste endangers your people…and ours."

The magistrate's face was bright red as he replied, "I will consider your words." He turned and left, with the other man closing the door behind them. A few moments later, the crowd outside in the plaza started making noise, so the Warriors looked out to see the magistrate addressing them in what appeared to be a fiery manner. A few centons later, he gave a dismissive wave and the crowd dispersed.

Boomer sat down roughly on the cot. "Well, that could have certainly gone better. What do we do now?"

Apollo sighed and was about to answer but he was interrupted by a tapping sound on the window outside the cell's bars. Moving back to the window, both men looked out to see a small, elderly man with white hair peeking inside. He cupped his hands around his mouth and against the window and said, "You are the people from the ships?"

Glancing back to make sure no one was listening, Boomer replied, "Yes. Who are you?"

"I'm Hadrun, a sky watcher. I'm here to help you escape."

'***


	8. Chapter 8: The Not-so-great Escape

**_Author's Note:_** _Due to a relative lack of feedback on this story, I've had it on hold for a time while completing several other stories in the "High Chaparral" and "Fafhrd and the Gray Mouser" fandoms. I'm back to finish this one now, but invite readers to check out my stories in those other fandoms. Please take a moment when you're through to leave even a brief comment about my work. It would mean a great deal to me so I can continue trying to improve my writing skills and my stories. Thank you!_

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The Not-so-great Escape**

Boomer looked at Apollo questioningly but Apollo's eyes were focused on the tall sided, two wheeled cart that someone had parked right in front of the window.

"Is that your cart, Hadrun?" he asked the white haired man through the glass.

"No," the man replied, but he grinned as he added, "I just borrowed it."

Apollo chuckled since the cart blocked their view of the plaza but, more importantly, also blocked the view of the window by any who might be beyond.

Hadrun glanced around to make sure no one was watching and then reached in large pouch that hung from a wide strap that looped across his body to the opposite shoulder. He pulled out a long tool with what appeared to be a little wheel on the end. Taking one last look around to be sure he was unobserved, he placed the roller against the top of the window pane and then dragged it across, making more noise than he intended. He grimaced but continued as the little wheel cut into the glass.

Fortunately, no one seemed to be paying attention, so he continued using the device down both sides and then, telling Boomer to hold his hand against it while he did the same with his arm, across the bottom.

"Give it a sharp push," he prompted.

When the Warrior did so, the glass fell out against Hadrun's hands. The Warriors smiled, somewhat impressed.

As he was carefully shifting it to the side to avoid breaking it and causing noise that would result, Boomer said quietly, "I hope you have a saw in that bag for these bars."

Hadrun shook his head but reached back into his pouch and pulled out a bulky looking device that made Boomer's mouth drop.

"Apollo, is that an old-timey plasma cutter from the Caprica City Museum of Technology?"

Apollo's eyebrow arched slightly as the ancient device suddenly activated. "Old but functional, it appears."

Now it was Hadrun turn to chuckle as he said, "Old to you perhaps, but it has been a much prized possession for all our generations on Kay'silon. Unfortunately, it is the only powered tool that my family has left that still works. It compresses its own gas from the atmosphere for use during operation, but the power charge grows weaker with each recharge, so I can only hope this will be enough."

With three vertical bars in front of the window, Hadrun realized that two would need to be removed for the Warriors to slip through. Placing the device's little nozzle almost against the top of one of the bars, he switched it on and the little cutting torch made a quick cut through the first bar. The second took longer and when the man switched to the bottom of the first bar, it was soon obvious that its power level was dropping quickly.

When it was about half way through, Apollo said, "Hadrun switch to the other bar to cut through as much of it as you can."

While Hadrun was doing that, both Warriors grabbed as high on the first bar as was possible and gave it a slow but steady pull into the cell until it was almost parallel with the ground below.

The torch spit several times before finally sputtering out completely. Hadrun was shaking his head in disappointment as he looked at the bottom of the bar he'd been attempting to cut. "Sorry, it didn't get very far on this one."

"Between the notch and the heat changing the metal's internal properties, it just might be enough," said Boomer as he grasped the top of the bar.

Apollo did the same. Pulling together, the two Warriors made a little progress but when they relaxed, the bar returned to its original position. All three men looked disappointed but not defeated.

"Let's try it again," said the captain as he grasped the final bar in the window to gain more leverage. "We have to get past the point where the metal yields so it's no longer elastic. That way, it won't spring back to its starting point."

Boomer nodded, placing one hand against the window jamb and the other on the bar. Hadrun also grasped with one hand and used his other to grab hold of the last complete bar below Apollo's grip.

Apollo looked at the others and then said, "Ready? One, two, go!"

The Warriors pulled with all their might and the old man pushed. It was slow at first, but as the metal yielded, it moved a little faster and the second bar soon took the same basic configuration as the first. Smiles lit all three faces.

"I think you should be able to squeeze out that hole," said the native.

"Yeah, let's do this," agreed Boomer. Looking at Apollo, he waved gallantly with his hand and said, "You first, Captain."

Apollo shook his head. "Sorry, Boomer, but this is your escape. I'm the ambassador to these people, so I'm here for the duration."

Boomer looked doubtfully. "Apollo, these people captured us and threw us in this cell. You don't know if they'll let you out or if they may do something…"

He paused for a moment, not wanting to seem to be suggesting anything, and then concluded with, "…well, _bad_."

"True, but I have to continue talking to them to convince them we're here to help. If I leave, it ruins any credibility that I and perhaps even the Fleet can ever have with them. You, on the other hand, aren't part of that. Besides, you have a job to do." He quickly filled him in on his assignment and then helped him out the window.

"Here, let's bend these bars back up so people outside will be less likely to notice and report it."

Both Warriors grabbed the first bar and, since the metal had already yielded, found it relatively easy to bend it back up. The second one soon followed.

Hadrun then placed the glass back in place, leaning it up. He frowned as he said, "That's not likely to fool anyone so we better get out of here in a hurry. Jump in the back of the cart."

Boomer agreed and quickly climbed into the back. Hadrun closed the door and then moved to the front where he picked up the two lead poles with a wide strap connected between them. Leaning against the strap, he started walking forward and the cart slowly moved away.

'***

The wheels of the cart apparently needed a bit of grease on the axle because they screeched with each turn. The sound of the metal rim crunching on the road added to the noise.

Boomer was attempting to peer outside of the cart through a crack between two boards but he couldn't make out much. He knew they were outside of town traveling down a road with mounds of vines on each side, much like they'd seen the night before, but he had no idea how much ground they'd covered.

From ahead, he heard Hadrun speak and a moment later he saw someone walk past in the other direction, with only their boots and dark pant legs visible. The sound of the boots soon faded, being overcome by a combination of distance and the steady noises of the cart's progress.

Using the light from his chrono dial, he started looking through the contents of the cart to see if there was anything that might be useful to him.

They'd been traveling for almost twenty centons when the cart came to a stop and the angle of the floor tilted forward. Hadrun opened the door a few moments later so Boomer could step down.

"Your ships are about 150 metrons ahead, but it looks they're being guarded by three of the magistrate's guards. They're armed with crossbows and won't be shy about pulling the trigger on them. Those guys train a lot and they're good, so I don't think you'll have time to jump out of the cart and get into your ship before they can cut you down. I'm sorry."

Boomer shook his head. "Hadrun, you've done a great deal, but this is where I get to earn my pay. If I can get you to do one thing, you can leave the guards to me." He quickly explained.

A couple of centons later, Hadrun was pulling the cart down the road again. He stopped when he was about 50 metrons from the ships and went to the back of the cart to close the door that had swung open. He grumbled loudly as he slammed the door and then again after it bounced back open. With it finally secured, he was just coming around the back of the cart when his eyes widened and he yelled, "Fire!"

Pointing into the field just beyond the wall, Hadrun yelled again, "Fire! Fire!" He looked to the rear as well as to the guards just ahead as he pointed to the flames spreading in the field. He ripped off his jacket and was climbing over the vine covered wall to start fighting the fire as two of the guards came running to help.

Just down the road at the ships, Boomer peeked over the top of the vines on the other side, took a breath, and then vaulted over the stonework. Three steps and he slugged the guard who was just turning toward him. The man went down like a limp rag. Boomer grabbed the crossbow away from him, fired the quarrel out into the field and then threw the bow in the other direction before climbing up the side of his Viper. His canopy was almost closed as the other two guards saw what was happening and started running toward him.

'***

The magistrate in the black outfit entered the cell block, his six buttons shining. He stopped in front of the cell and was about to speak when he realized something was wrong. "What happened here?" he exclaimed.

Apollo was rising from the cot as he heard the magistrate entering, so he stood near the entry, partially blocking the man's view through the bars. "Ah, Magistrate. As I told you earlier, time is precious and we're wasting it. Are you ready to talk now?"

"The other prisoner! Where is he?"

Hearing something, he responded, "Oh, Boomer? He really didn't like the accommodations or the hospitality, so he took off. As for where he is—"

A low rumble overhead suddenly became louder for a moment before trailing off in the other direction.

Apollo pointed upward. "—I believe that would be him."

'***


	9. Chapter 9: The Cylon Hunt

**_Author's Note:_** _Many thanks to jeff752 for the nice comment on Chapter 8. I welcome the feedback, encouragement, and constructive criticism, and hope that other readers will let me know your thoughts, too. Your comments, favorites, and follows are greatly appreciated!_

* * *

 **Chapter 9: The Cylon Hunt**

Boomer's Viper was climbing up through the atmosphere of Kaylar Epsilon when he was surprised to receive a return hail to the call he'd sent out just a few moments earlier.

 _"Boomer? Is that you?"_ said a distant female voice.

"Brie? What are you doing out here?"

There was a slight delay before he heard her say, _"The commander felt it would be a good idea to have some assets out here close to you in case you had to send an emergency distress signal. Greenbean and I have been out here admiring this little moon for a while. So, do you have an emergency or are you just coming up for a visit?"_

"Actually, I'm really glad you're here. Apollo has a little job for us..."

'***

With his assistant unlocking the cell door, the magistrate rushed to the window to look out only to see the mangled bars and the cut glass. Red faced, he turned back toward Apollo with hatred in his eyes. "How did you do this? And why did you stay when you had the opportunity to escape?"

"My friend has always had a flair for the dramatic," replied Apollo with a shrug. "However, let's concentrate on your second question. Why didn't I escape? Like you said, I had the opportunity, but I told you earlier: I'm here to help you, but my escaping wouldn't do that."

The magistrate gave him a doubting look. "So you stayed to tell us more lies, so you could convince us to let you steal what we have built. You really believe your stories of the tinheads will do that?"

Apollo stood directly in front of the man and said, "Magistrate, the Cylons have been trailing us across space for over two yahrens. There's every likelihood that they will be here before too long. They hate humanity and are doing everything they can to destroy it—us—and you—so you'll just be another bump in the road if and when they find you. We need you to understand this so we can make the right plans to save your people."

The magistrate shook his head sharply. "Our people don't need saving from your silly threat. After what you said earlier, I've consulted our records and confirmed that there were only three Cylons and that Captain Shtarek—thank you for pointing out the pronunciation of his name; the records confirmed that—destroyed them all when he blew up the ship that brought our ancestors here. There are no more tinheads, so why do you persist in lying about it?"

Apollo saw sweat glistening on the bald man's head under the slanted black hat. He leaned toward the man so their faces were close and replied, "I have told you nothing but the truth. Captain Shtarek did not succeed in blowing up that ship, plus there are many, many more Cylons in many, many other ships. Unless you get incredibly lucky, they will come here eventually, and when they find your people, they will not deliberately leave survivors." Looking at the man pleadingly, he continued, "Please, Magistrate, let us help you."

'***

Using their turbothrusters to build up speed, it was still over a centar later when the scanners picked up something in the distance. It was a moment later when Boomer's comm activated to another familiar sounding female voice:

 _"Approaching ships, this is the Nisten Surveyor. Please identify yourselves."_

Boomer laughed as he replied, "Rigel? It sounds like someone aboard the _Surveyor_ needs to update their IFF profiles. This is Boomer with three Vipers inbound. Why are you there?"

 _"Sorry, Lieutenant. That's exactly what we're doing, updating now. Well, at least part of it. We have the system being uploaded as we speak so we can turn this hunk of junk into the newest addition to the Fleet. I got the assignment due to all of my experience with the system in combination with being able to control all of the repair crew traffic that's coming in and out of here. You're getting close; what's your desired flight plan?"_

"Is the shuttle bay operable yet? If so, I'll land while Greenbean and Brie head off on a separate mission."

 _"Shuttle bay is operable but it's really small and it's currently almost full; there's no room for a standard Viper landing even if it was empty."_

"I know," he replied with a laugh. "I got to explore it earlier."

 _"Roger. You are cleared for a low speed VTOL landing on the right side of the bay. Coordinates and approach headings are being sent through now. Watch for the deck controller on entry."_

Boomer checked his readout. "Got them. Thanks, Rigel. Inbound. Will be on watch."

 _"Shuttle bay doors will activate when you approach the outer perimeter. Remain in your ship until the atmosphere stabilizes after landing."_

Moments later, she added, " _Nisten Surveyor_ _reads incoming Viper on final VTOL approach."_

'***

Apollo's plea had once more fallen on deaf ears. The magistrate had departed in a huff, with his assistant giving the Warrior a smug sneer as if daring him to try again.

A short time later, the Captain heard noises outside his cell so he rose from where he was sitting on the side of the bed and looked out the window to see to men with crossbows taking positions on either side of the opening. The magistrate was looking at them, the anger still reading plainly on his face. "Don't allow anyone to approach that window and shoot to kill if they try. If that one," he said, pointing at the cell," tries to get out, shoot him as many times as it takes to stop him. If he dies, so be it. Someone will be here to seal this window shortly. Prisoners don't need to be able to look out anyway."

Apollo sat back down on the cot in frustration. The magistrate was quite hard-headed, being completely unable to listen to reason. He wondered if he'd made a major mistake in not leaving with Boomer, but the thought lasted for only a moment. He was here to chip away at the magistrate's intransigence, to make him see the light, however long it took.

The Cylons hadn't been seen in quite some time, but Apollo was as sure as his father that they would not have given up their hunt for the surviving humans fleeing across space looking for their lost siblings on the Thirteenth Colony. Now, with the Cylons some unknown distance behind the Fleet, he could only hope it didn't take too long.

'***

With Boomer having landed, Brie and Greenbean turned to their assigned mission. It didn't take them long to get to the coordinates that told Brie they were at their starting point.

"This is approximately where we were when we landed on the _Surveyor._ It wasn't under power, but it was in an eccentric free orbit around Kaylar, so I'm programming the approximate course and speed." She paused for a moment as she input the numbers and the computer generated a new position.

Correcting their course, the Vipers began tracing the _Nisten Surveyor_ 's original course. It wasn't long before Brie's readout beeped, indicating they had arrived. Both ships slowed.

Looking around, Brie said, "I've entered the approximate course direction that Boomer gave me. Based on the direction that he estimated, that pinwheeling Cylon should be somewhere in an approximate cone…there."

 _"It sure would be simpler if we could just turn on our scanners to find it,"_ complained her lanky wingmate. _"Is Boomer sure about the Cylon being able to pick it up?"_

"I don't know if he's sure, but it does seem reasonable and it's definitely the safe way to play it. If that little signal we send out when we scan gets picked up by the tinhead, assuming it's still functional as we believe, it might be ready and waiting for us when we arrive. Boomer said its rifle was definitely still working when it floated away so we'd really like to take it by surprise if possible."

 _"I understood all of that, but I just suspect that's going to be a lot easier said than done."_

"Hey! We're Colonial Warriors!" she exclaimed. "Who said anything about it having to be easy?"

Using a search grid of the suspected area, the two ships moved slowly with both Warriors doing an overlapping, optically enhanced visual search. It was slow going as they looked for the telltale signs of a slowly spinning Cylon centurion: the reflection of light off of its chrome surfaces or the short blip that might occur at the robot passed in front of a distant star. Unfortunately, with the field of so many stars in the distance, it was next to impossible to see what they sought so Greenbean started experimenting.

 _"Brie, I think I have it. If we use the optical dampeners to visually shade the distant stars, we may be able to see repeating near-field reflections of this local star's rays bouncing off of it. I've also programmed the computer to look for any distant starts that disappear for a moment. I'm sending you the settings I'm using."_

"Thanks! That really helps. Now, let's find that Cylon."

'***

 _Aboard the Galactica:_

Colonel Tigh passed an entering Lieutenant Athena as he emerged from the commander's war room. He stepped over to Sergeant Omega and asked, "Any word from the long range patrol scouting the path to the jump point?"

Omega nodded. "Yes, Sir. A scrambled, short-burst message came in from Starbuck just a couple of centons ago. They made it to the projected jump point about 10 centars ago with no encounters, and are proceeding back to the fleet by the originally planned route. They should be back in about another 20 centars or so."

"Thank the Lords. After the encounter with the Cylons on that derelict, you never know what we might have found."

Omega was about to respond when he saw Athena approaching from her father's office. She said, "Excuse me, Colonel. Is there any new word from Apollo? Boxey is asking about his father and Father is on an important call with the captain of one of the other ships."

Tigh shook his head, "Sorry, Athena. Nothing new since Boomer reported in after getting back to the survey ship."

She looked sad and more than a little worried about her brother. "I sure hope he makes it home soon. Boxey enjoys staying with me for a little while, but Aunt Athena just isn't his father."

'***

It was nothing at first and she was moving on, but suddenly there was the weakest of flashes. Focusing on it, she soon saw it repeat every few microns. The computer beeped about that same time, showing a visual anomaly matching the optical search parameter.

"Greenbean, I think I have something," Brie called. She entered the coordinates and sent them to him.

 _"Got it. Adjusting now."_

As Brie went to maximum magnification, she saw that it was indeed the Cylon they sought, still spinning slowly as it floated along through space with the broad field of distant stars as its backdrop.

'***

The door to the cell block opened abruptly and two burly guards entered dragging an elderly man between them. His face and shirt were bloody and his white hair was very unkempt, but Apollo recognized the man as Hadrun, the skywatcher.

A third guard held a crossbow on Apollo, telling him to stay back, as the others opened the door to Apollo's cell and pushed Hadrun inside. Apollo caught the man and eased him down on the bed as one of the other guards relocked the cell door.

"Why did you do this to him?" demanded the Warrior. "He needs medical care."

"He gets none," replied the magistrate's assistant, entering the cell block. "Yee may assist him with this med kit if yee wish."

He pushed a small pouch through the bars, and then nodded to the guards as he turned to leave. However, he turned back just before exiting as the guards left the cell block.

"Oh, by the way, the magistrate has reached a decision on yeer case. It was particularly easy after Hadrun was captured after helping yeer compatriot escape. Yeer trial for sedition and undermining the authority of the magistrate of Six Towns begins first thing tomorrow morning. Sleep well."

The assistant walked out, slamming the heavy cell block door behind himself.

'***


	10. Chapter 10: The Kangaroo Court

**_Author's Note:_** _I'm very sad to learn this week of the passing of Richard Hatch, Battlestar Galactica's Captain Apollo, at age 71 due to pancreatic cancer (2/7/17). I had the good fortune to be introduced to Mr. Hatch at a convention some years ago and I found him to be very courteous and friendly. Not being someone who typically frequents conventions or encounters stars, I've always cherished that introduction and the brief discussion we shared. Rest in peace, Mr. Hatch._

 _Regarding the title of this chapter, my understanding is that the descriptive word usually used in Colonial Standard for this case wouldn't be recognized by our Earthbound readers so I've taken the liberty of translating it into the roughly equivalent English idiom. ;-)_

* * *

 **Chapter 10: The Kangaroo Court**

With his wounds bound as well as Apollo could do it with the limited resources available, Hadrun soon settled into a fitful sleep.

Apollo, on the other hand, did not.

He was quite used to sleeping in unusual circumstances. As if trying to rest when on standby in Alpha Bay wasn't bad enough, sleep period on long distance patrols was much worse, spent sitting up and strapped in his Viper. Therefore, he'd had to learn to deal with it. Unfortunately, with the need to monitor the old man, the threats the magistrate and his assistant had made, and the noises outside the window of his cell, Apollo spent most of the night awake, just listening and thinking.

They'd finally fixed the window sometime around what Apollo guessed was midnight local time. Looking up at the enclosure in the dim light of the cell, he almost laughed at the haphazard looking repair. Unless they'd done a lot more on the other side of the now opaque opening, he figured he could be out the window in less than two centons. Of course the magistrate's assistant had seemed to understand that, so he'd made the order for the guards outside to continue their watch quite loud so Apollo would be sure to hear it.

The captain sighed at the thought. As much as he'd like to escape and get Hadrun some real medical assistance, he had no option to do so. He must remain so he might eventually win these people's trust. Failure to do so might well mean mass genocide of the entire population if the Cylons arrived before Apollo could convince them to join the Colonial fleet.

Checking on his cellmate one more time, Apollo went back to the ramshackle bed. Lacing his hands behind his head, he reconsidered his plan and hoped that he wasn't missing anything major.

'***

It was almost midmorning and Apollo was still lying awake on his bunk when the guards finally came to collect him.

"Good morning, gentlemen. I take it that your establishment doesn't serve breakfast," he said when he saw that they weren't there to serve the meal.

"Quiet, outsider," demanded one of the guards.

The other seemed a bit more understanding of Apollo's situation. "Sorry. Yee'll eat afterwards...if yee're not found guilty, that is. Is...is that one okay?"

"He could be if your people will leave him alone. For now, he's going to really hurt if he has to get up."

"He does. I'm sorry," whispered the guard as the white headed man started to stir due to the noise.

"What's taking so long?" demanded the first guard. "Yee need to be up NOW!"

'***

Wooden folding chairs with a slung canvas-like seat in each were arranged in lines in the hastily arranged open-air court in the middle of the plaza. Most of what Apollo estimated to be around 150 or so seats were already filled by townspeople. There weren't nearly enough seats, so the majority of the observers had to stand in the back or along the sides where more people were arriving by the centon.

The surly guard had been joined by another and they were holding Apollo tightly by the arms as they steered him toward the front of the tribunal. There wasn't a courtroom in Six Towns that was large enough for all of the people the magistrate expected to attend. He didn't want anyone who wanted to be there to miss the trial since it would show off his power.

A moan sounded over the hub-bub of those talking among the seats. Apollo glanced back over his shoulder to see a bruised and battered Hadrun being helped into the area by the guard who had seemed at least somewhat kindly. Unfortunately, Hadrun was being kept far enough away from Apollo that there was no chance they could talk.

"Yee're to stand," said another guard to Apollo. "The show will be getting under way shortly."

When it did, a strong male voice rang out, "Hear, yee people of Six Towns! The tribunal shall come to order. All are to rise and be silent."

With surprising uniformity, the people rose to their feet as if at attention. Apollo guessed there were four or five hundred people in the crowd with more still coming in by the moment.

"Yee people of Six Towns, salute yeer magistrate, His Eminence, Macklin the Third, Chief Tribune of this tribunal. May he be ever blessed."

"May he be ever blessed," repeated the crowd. Glancing back over his shoulder, Apollo wasn't sure but it appeared that most people in the audience weren't particularly expressive in the blessings.

"Be seated," ordered the magistrate. He was wearing what appeared to be the same outfit as yesterday, but this time he had added a long black cape that trailed over his shoulders, and his black mitre-like hat was much taller in front than the one worn yesterday.

Macklin's dark eyes played over the crowd for a moment before he said, "This tribunal is in session. The accused will stand. Officer of the tribunal, read the charges."

With Apollo standing and Hadrun swaying slightly as he tried to stand straight at the next table over, the announcer turned back toward the crowd while holding a large scroll out in front of himself.

"Hear yee citizens of Six Towns to the charges brought forth this day to those who stand accused."

The crowd seemed to be eager to hear the charges since they had not been announced in advance.

"The accused, one Apollo, self-proclaimed to be Captain of some blue squadron on the Battlestar Galactica, is accused by His Eminence, Macklin the Third, of sedition and making false claims regarding our heritage and the order of our world, thereby undermining the authority of the government of the Six Towns and our leader, His Eminence, Macklin the Third." The man had to stop to take breath after that mouthful before he continued. "Furthermore, the said Apollo is also accused by townspersons Willard, Marcus, and Philemon of destruction of government property, and by Jacks, Reynaldus, and Felica of impeding the free passage of citizens by blocking a main road with his space ship."

Apollo already knew of the first charge and had been expecting them to file some type of charge over the damaged window in his cell, but the last one was a surprise. He almost laughed at his Viper sitting in the middle of the little country road with its landing lights flashing.

The announcer continued, "The other accused, one Hadrun, a lifelong citizen of Six Towns, is accused of being an accomplice in said sedition and an accomplice in the destruction of government property. Furthermore, he is also accused of theft of private property and assisting a prisoner of the state escape from custody."

The announcer paused again and then added, "Are there other charges to be levied against these individuals? If so, speak now or such charges will not be considered in this Tribunal." He waited several microns, seemingly expectantly, before finally giving up and turning to the magistrate. "Charges are set as read, yeer Eminence."

"Thank yee, Tribune. Accused Apollo, yee have heard the charges. How do yee plead?"

Apollo stood up. "Magistrate, I am not here to undermine your authority or do anything to harm your society or your government. I'm here to warn—"

"Enough!" interrupted Macklin. "This is not the time for speeches! Yeer plea?"

Apollo looked at the guards standing on either side of him. They appeared quite ready, anxious even, to enforce the magistrate's order, whatever that order might be. However, since this tribunal was to play out in public, he decided that now was the point to start planting the doubts that he already had in abundance in the minds of the citizens.

He stood up and said, "Your Eminence, I object."

The magistrate's facial expression became even more severe as he frowned at Apollo. "Accused Apollo, yee cannot object to giving yeer plea."

"Your Eminence, you were listed as an accuser in the charges, yet here you sit in judgment. I don't object to giving the plea; no, Your Eminence, I object to you serving as the Chief Tribune of this tribunal. You cannot be fair and objective as the Chief Tribune in this proceeding while also serving as the chief accuser."

There was a murmur that ran through the crowd as many of the citizens realized the lack of fairness that was being exposed. However, the magistrate wasn't willing to back down.

"Silence! We will be selecting the members of the tribunal jury shortly. They will be the ones to actually render judgment, so yeer objection is overruled. Now, what is yeer plea?"

The frown on the magistrate's face told Apollo that he meant business, and his change of focus to Hadrun suddenly added an increased sense of urgency. With Hadrun injured, Apollo could not risk seeing him hurt further, so he replied, "Your Eminence, I plead 'Not Guilty' to all of these spurious charges."

The frown deepened and the man's coloration turned a reddish-purple shade. "Duly noted. Of course, whether true or spurious is what is to be determined by this tribunal." Turning toward the older man, the magistrate said, "Accused Hadrun, what is yeer plea?"

The white headed man stood up unsteadily. Looking at the magistrate, he said, loud and clear, "I wouldn't have been guilty of any of it, Macklin, yee old fraud, if yee hadn't forced me into it—"

Macklin was pounding his hand on the table in front of him as he shouted, "Order, Hadrun! Order!"

The old man didn't miss a beat as he continued, "—by locking those men up against their will. And yee've know for orbits that I have permission to borrow Brindal's cart whenever I need it if he's not using it. Therefore, I plead 'not guilty'."

Hadrun's outburst was followed by an explosion of laughter in the crowd and by an eruption of spittle and coughing on the bench. The magistrate continued slamming his fist down repeatedly before finally being able to force out, "Order! I will have order in this proceeding."

With the assembly calming and his own coughing finally being over, he pointed at Hadrun and added, "Tribunal guards, restrain that man. If he speaks out of turn again, gag him as well." Looking over the group before him, he carried on. "It is now time to choose the tribunal jury. Do I have volunteers."

Approximately 20 hands flew up near the front of the assembly. The magistrate nodded and started pointing to some of them. "We'll take Kriston, Vartus, Genroa, Wimb—"

"Your Eminence, I object!" interrupted Apollo as he jumped back up to his feet. "Where is the impartiality that is required in such an important proceeding as this? If you're going to go through with this sham, we must have impartial members of the tribunal jury. I don't know these individuals but having you appoint them without allowing me to question them—"

It was Macklin's turn to interrupt. "Accused Apollo, yee further besmirch my good name and objectivity—"

The outburst of laughter in the crowd was silenced by Macklin's stare as his fist smashed down on the table again.

"So yeer Objection is overruled. The tribunal jurors are as selected." He quickly selected the remaining members, and all ten people moved to the seats reserved for them.

A couple of centons later, the Chief Opposer rose from his seat at the prosecution table and began to lay out the case against Apollo.

Having no one to help with his defense, Apollo hastily began scrawling notes about the specifics of the case. It wasn't long before Apollo knew that it was going to be a long day.

'***

It was later in the afternoon and the Chief Opposer's case was finally winding down. He was currently questioning a man named Reynaldus about the starship blocking the middle of the road adjacent to the man's property.

"And is there room on the road for traffic to get by this man's—"

The Opposer looked at and pointed to Apollo as he said this, but he suddenly stopped.

He moved over toward Apollo's table and stood in front of it. "Accused Apollo, there appears to be something wrong with the button on yeer uniform. It's…it's…flashing!"

Apollo looked down and breathed a sigh of relief. In the bright afternoon light, he hadn't even noticed it. Pressing the button, he stood up and looked at Magistrate Macklin.

"Your Eminence, members of the tribunal jury, and people of Six Towns, I apologize for the interruption but I must ask you at this time to direct your attention to the sky above."

* * *

 ** _Follow-up Note:_** _Many thanks to those who have favorited or followed this story and my other Battlestar Galactica stories. That is greatly appreciated as I continue to work on the sequel to "Shore Leave," my most ambitious BSG story to date. Thank you, also, to mmgage for the recent review and her encouragement on that story._

 _With just one or possibly two chapters remaining in this story, I ask that you please leave some feedback in the form of a review or even a short comment to let me know more about your thoughts on the story so far. Thank you!_


	11. Chapter 11: The Big Showdown

**Chapter 11: The Big Showdown**

It was far overhead but the light from the star known as Kaylar was reflected in such a way that it was clear that something unnatural was occurring in the sky above. The people in the square stood transfixed, wondering what it was. Some of the younger children started to cry and their parents hugged them close.

A second, smaller flash was seen briefly but then it disappeared.

Apollo cleared his throat and announced, "I apologize for beginning the presentation of our defense a bit earlier than perhaps you would have liked, Your Eminence, but please understand that, under the circumstances, the timing was a little difficult to guess."

There was a round of nervous laughter from some of the adults in the crowd.

"Order! There will be order in this tribunal!" cried out the magistrate as he repeatedly banged his fist on the podium.

"Thank you, Magistrate," said Apollo, as if the magistrate was restoring order for him. "If all went as planned, the light you see above is the reflection of the Kaylar's rays off of the _Nisten Surveyor,_ the ship that brought your ancestors to this world. The ship is too large and too fragile in its current condition to be allowed to enter Kaylar Epsilon's atmosphere to land, so the second little blip you may have seen was a shuttlecraft departing the _Nisten Surveyor_ for the planet. The descent will take a little while, so please bear with me. You should soon begin to see a heat trail as the shuttlecraft speeds through the atmosphere making its way here. That will disappear over the horizon in a few moments but it will be here a little while after that."

The "oohs" and "ahs" that started about that time confirmed Apollo's statement as a streak covered the sky and then disappeared in the distance.

"Order!" shouted the magistrate, again banging his fist on the stand in front of him.

Apollo again chose to take advantage of the magistrate's unwitting assistance and said, "The prosecution has charged me with, what was it?" He glanced down at his notes, not so much to review the charges, which he knew by heart, but to stall for every micron possible. Summarizing he said, "Basically, I'm charged with sedition and making false claims about how your people came here and what's happening beyond that may soon affect you all. I'm here to tell you that I am innocent of these charges and that your government's failure to understand my words and act on them threatens not only that government but your very existence."

Magistrate Macklin was pounding the stand again, but this time his face was bright red and the spittle was flying as he cried, "Yee cannot make such claims without proof! Yee—"

"Indeed! I wouldn't think of it!" exclaimed Apollo. "My proof is coming on that shuttlecraft that is currently making its orbital descent. That isn't instantaneous, so I'm going to tell these good people a story, a true story, so that they'll be able to judge for themselves in just a little while when they see the truth we present."

"Yee'll not do any such thing!" shouted the magistrate. "We must have proof, not stor—"

A chorus of boos from the crowd cut him off. One of the men stood as the shouting continued. When it calmed slightly, the man started calling out over it, "Macklin! Let the man speak! If this is what some of us have heard, then it's an emergency and we may not have a government soon! We may not have anything, or even be alive, soon, so let him have his say!"

Many of the other people in the crowd stood as well, men and women, and even a few of the older children who understood at least a little of what might be at stake.

The magistrate looked over at his guards, as if demanding action, but they seemed to be as interested in Apollo's story as the rest of the crowd. Slowly it calmed, though the magistrate was still sputtering angrily.

"Thank you," said Apollo. "The Colonial people have been a war with the Cylons for about 1,000 yahrens. Approximately three yahrens ago, we received an inquiry from them about ending the war by negotiating for peace. Our people were excited about the prospects for peace after such a long time, but it turned out to be a ruse. When we arrived at the so-called Peace Conference just over two yahrens ago…"

For ten centons, Apollo told the story of the Cylon attacks, the genocide across the 12 Colonies, the resulting Exodus, and start of the search for a new home. "Billions had died and millions more were beyond help. We were in no shape to continue fighting the entire Cylon military, so we rescued everyone possible and ran to save as much of humanity as we could. Unfortunately, the Cylons would not just take our worlds and leave us in peace; no, they have followed us, seeking to kill every last one of us, every last human everywhere."

The crowd was silent, seemingly breathless, as Apollo continued.

"They have been following us for the past two yahrens, but some sectars ago, we lost them and haven't seen them since then. We know from their past actions and their leaders we have captured that they have not given up, that they won't give up. However, we have something that they don't have, something that, as machines, they can't have. We have hope. We know there are brothers of man out there somewhere, on the 13th Colony known as Earth. We are in the process of finding this colony and reuniting with it. Together with them, we will build a new civilization, one that is better and stronger than before, and one that will not allow itself to be deceived if the Cylons ever come again."

Some in the crowd were nodding in agreement, but many looked frightened over what they'd heard. The rumors that had been circulating since the Colonial's arrival was true, if that is, he was telling the truth.

"Why do yee tell us these things?" asked a woman holding a small child. "These Cylons, if they exist since our history tells us they don't, have no gripe against our people. They will not come here; even if they do, they will see that we mean them no harm. Why should we be afraid of them?"

Apollo nodded. "I wish I could give you the answer to your questions. If I, or someone, could, we might have figured out how to stop the war many yahrens ago. Unfortunately, the Cylons appear to be single-minded, unchanging, unforgiving. They have pursued us relentlessly for over two yahrens, even after wiping out 12 worlds and well over 99 percent of our people. Something drives them to destroy the rest of us. They will not relent until we are gone and anyone else who looks like us. Our only hope is to be able to escape. That, my friends, is why I am on trial. I have asked Magistrate Macklin to have your people come with us as we search for the 13th Colony. Our people can protect yours; your people can strengthen ours. Together, we can succeed."

Macklin had been red-faced throughout Apollo's address, but he'd finally had enough. Standing he shouted, "This man tries to sell you dreams by spreading his baseless fears! All he is doing is trying to destroy everything that we, our fathers and mothers, and all of the generations before them, have created. Now, he has had his say, and now it is time for ours! Tribunal jury, how do yee find the defendant? Guilty or not?"

"Magistrate! I object!" called Apollo. "I still have other evidence to present that will be here shortly."

Magistrate Macklin looked sternly at Apollo. "First, there will be no more objections from you. You have made a mockery of this tribunal, so if you say another word not in response to a direct question, you will be silenced." His raised eyebrows accented the unspoken "or else." The magistrate then made a show of looking around the area. "I see no other evidence present. Does anyone else?"

Since no one spoke up in agreement, Macklin slammed his fist down on the lectern. "With no other evidence present, I call for the tribunal jury's vote. Guilty or not."

The head of a crossbow bolt poked Apollo in the back as he opened his mouth to object in spite of the magistrate's warning. Looking back, Apollo saw the sullen guard from earlier in the day give him an evil grin.

The magistrate was continuing. "Now is the time to decide. Vartus, yeer vote."

Apollo glanced over his right shoulder to see the nicer guard from earlier in the day now standing close behind him, too. This man had a pained expression as if he was sorry.

"Well, Vartus? What say yee, guilty or not?" The nicer guard shook his head.

Vartus, who happened to have taken the unlucky chair at the end of the front row, looked concerned and confused. "Uh, Magistrate, don't we get to deliberate and then vote in private?"

"No! Now! What is yeer vote?"

The frowning expression that Macklin was giving the juror finally did the trick as Vartus mumbled, "Uh, guilty. I guess."

"Good! Now we're getting somewhere!" said the magistrate, finally smiling for the first time in the proceeding. "Hober, yeer vote. Guilty or not?"

The unlucky man to Vartus' right looked even more confused than the first juror originally had. He finally got out a "Guilty?" Wimblin, Leet, and Kriston followed in turn.

The magistrate had just moved on to Genroa when heads in the crowd swiveled around as a rumbling noise similar to continuous thunder was heard in the distance. It grew louder by the micron until suddenly a ship became visible in the sky above the buildings next to the plaza. The ship slowed to a virtual standstill and then slowly maneuvered out over the plaza where, with jets turned downward, it began a practically vertical descent.

People in the plaza scrambled to make room for it, with some even moving their chairs. A number of the seats weren't so lucky, soon being crushed below the landing gear as the shuttle touched down. The engines stopped moments later and the people that had run away from the ship only microns before were now moving back toward it in awe and wonder.

Several bright lights suddenly appeared on the front of the shuttle, with beams focused forward. Coming together at a point, they created an image of disheveled man speaking into what was apparently a vid cam.

"Captain Shark!" called someone in the crowd. Several others who had seen his image in the records were soon agreeing.

The image continued speaking, with the people of the crowd listening intently.

 _"I fought Cylons as a Warrior in my youth, I fought them here a couple of sectons before as we escaped, and now I have one more opportunity to beat them. When I press this last line, it will activate a reactor overload that will destroy the Nisten Surveyor and our Cylon guests…Before I do that though, I'm going to send the distress call along with the copy of this ship's log…May the Lords be with us and those who come to our aid. Captain Shtarek of the Nisten Surveyor, signing off."_

The image darkened and then resumed from a different angle.

 _"The fracking Cylons have destroyed our directional array, so I have no way of sending this from here on the ship. Therefore, I've salvaged a long range comm unit and a portable array, and I'll be sending the message from Kaylar Epsilon. I've promised my people that the message would be sent, and they're counting on me._

" _The Cylons are_ _in the ship now, so this is it. I don't have much time. Signing off and downloading. Please, please, come for our children and grandchildren."_

The image faded, but a new image quickly took its place.

"Citizens of Kaylar Epsilon," called out Apollo, "Captain Shtarek did not get to destroy the Nisten Surveyor as he'd planned. The Cylons evidently prevented that, and here's an image of it now as our people are working on the ship, doing repairs."

A number of workers in enviro-suits could be seen working on the hull. "Can you swivel that vid cam?"

The image shifted from the ship toward a green and blue ball below. "This is Kaylar Epsilon, the planet you call Kay'silon. Boomer, can you zoom it?"

The ball grew and filled the screen. The focus continued to change until it reached a point that mountains, rivers, and finally trees could be seen. _"Sorry, Apollo, almost got it,"_ called a voice over a speaker outside the shuttle. _"There!"_

The image coming into focus drew a new round of "Oohs!" and "Ahs!" from the people around the plaza as they recognized the plaza itself with the shuttle in the middle. Individual people could be seen, though the image didn't sharpen on their faces. A person who suddenly ran to the right and dodged back to the left shouted out, "That's me!" as he recognized himself in the vid. Laughter came from some and several others tried similar movements to locate themselves in the image.

Having given them time to adjust, Apollo continued speaking to the people. "As you heard in Captain Shtarek's own words, he didn't get to send the message from the ship because the directional array was broken, and you know from your records that he never arrived, or at least, was never seen on the planet, so that is why no one ever found your people before now." Turning toward the shuttle, he added, "Boomer, next sequence, please."

As the image started to play, it showed many people gathered in large cities. Banners reading "Peace!" could be seen in some of the shots. Apollo said, "This may be difficult to watch, but it's what was actually recorded by ships of the Fleet from vid feeds from the Colonies during what we believed was a peace conference with the Cylons. I've asked for it to be speeded up for a bit until…there."

Cylon Raiders were doing strafing and bombing runs. Flames lit the skies and mushroom clouds could be seen rising in the distance in some images before they flickered out, being replaced by new images.

Apollo's voice caught as he watched the images but he forced himself to continue. "They hit us with every weapon in their arsenal: lasers, bombs, chemicals, and bio-agents. They killed billions and left our worlds practically uninhabitable and completely indefensible. As the fallout and bio-agents spread, the planets would have become less and less inhabitable, so that was when we had to take what we could and flee."

The image changed again, this time to space where several battlestars could be traveling together. "These ships were heading to the peace conference with the Cylons when they attacked us." Hundreds of Raiders were seen filling space around the Colonial capital ships before the large ships, one by one, exploded.

Apollo was looking down as he finally called, "Enough." The image winked out a moment later.

"Trickery!" shouted the magistrate as he came down from the podium. "There is no proof here. This is only vid cam trickery. There are no Cylons and we are in no danger here. The only danger is people like this Colonial who would come to steal what we have built."

Apollo nodded toward the shuttle as the magistrate moved closer and continued to shout against him.

The shuttle door opened a few moments later and more than one person screamed as a Cylon Centurion stepped out down the ramp. He was wrapped in chains as he hobbled down the ramp. Boomer was following close behind with a strange box in his hand, while Brie stood with her blaster drawn from the cover of the shuttle doorway.

"Citizens," called Apollo, "this is one of the Cylon Centurions that chased your ancestors here over 400 of your orbits ago. It is as capable of chasing you down and killing you today as it was all of those yahrens ago. Each of those Raiders you saw in the vid images contains three centurions, each of their BaseStars may hold a million of them, and their homeworlds hold countless more. They—"

The Centurion, on reaching the bottom of the ramp and stepping on solid ground, suddenly had the first advantage it had had in hundreds of yahrens. Utilizing the great strength contained in its motors, servos, and hydraulics, it snapped its arms and legs, breaking the chains that bound it. It moved toward Macklin and a guard with a crossbow and was about to grab it when a blue beam pulsed out of the box that Boomer was aiming toward it. The Cylon collapsed, falling forward on its face.

Apollo looked at Boomer questioningly, wondering about how he had stopped the Cylon, but he had no time to ask since he was suddenly surrounded by citizens of Six Towns who were asking how the Fleet could help them and what they could do to help the people of the Fleet.

'***

 ** _Author's Note:_** _I apologize that it has taken so long to complete this chapter, but I really appreciate the recent encouragement from Feball, Max, and VBobier. Thanks to all of you and all of my readers. Your follows, favorites, reviews, and comments will be greatly appreciated, too._ _I hope to have the epilogue completed soon._


	12. Epilogue: The Sad Goodbye

**Epilogue: The Sad Goodbye**

It was late and Commander Adama sat at his desk dictating into his log.

 _As we prepare to depart from the Kaylar system, I am left with a sense of sadness at the same time I have experienced a great renewal of hope._

 _We have rescued almost 1,000 of the Kaylarians, but over 1,300 chose to stay behind, either choosing not to belief the Cylon threat, choosing to ignore it, or clinging to the thin thread of hope that the Cylons will simply miss them or pass them by. The latter is a possibility, but we suspect the chance of them being discovered will increase with each passing yahren._

 _There are some of our people who wished to force them to come with us, but that is not our place. Like when our people were evacuating the Colonies, they have the right to make their choice on staying or leaving. I have wondered far too many times how many people chose to stay in the Colonies instead of leaving when they had the chance following the Cylon's attacks. That nightmare is almost as common to me as the one about how many of our people we left behind because they had no way to leave. How many millions, or perhaps even billions, of our people had to be left behind to their fate because we had neither the time nor the resources to save them? How could we have done it differently to save more? And what might the cost have been if we had failed?_

 _Fortunately for the Kaylarians, they will not have to live with those questions. While many of their people chose to stay behind, they were at least given the choice. Their historians told us that approximately 20 generations have passed since they were forced to settle on Kaylar Epsilon, and that their current population is nearing 2,400 people scattered over six villages and beyond. Their chief magistrate, who chose to stay behind, seemed to be a pompous fool, but at least he was quite efficient at his job. Using the Kaylarian's primitive bell communication network, he succeeded in getting the word out to all of their people so they could make their choice._

 _We supplied those staying with what we could in the way of small arms, power supplies, tools, computers, and information on how to expand their production capabilities. Unfortunately, as they are an agrarian society with limited technology and limited current know-how, they are practically starting from scratch. Therefore, it will take them a long time to make significant progress...if they have that time._

 _In addition, we have inoculated those staying against all known Cylon-weaponized pathogens, left them enough for their next generation or two, and information on how to produce more of the vaccines. If the Cylons have continued their bio-weapons program, that could make this issue moot anyway, but for now, we have given them hope for their future. May the Lords be with them all. May they also be with us all as we continue on our way with our newly found brothers and sisters toward the Thirteenth Colony known as Earth."_

 _Adama closed the log and put away his speaker. He rose from the desk and headed back to the Bridge to make one more check before getting a few centars of much needed rest._

 _'***_

At about that same time that Commander Adama was dictating, Apollo, Sheba, Boomer, Brie, Greenbean and Athena sat around a table in the Officer's Lounge.

"So how did you get the Cylon?" asked Sheba.

"That's what I was wondering," agreed Athena.

Greenbean smiled and said, "It wasn't easy, but that's Boomer's tale."

Brie was nodding. "Greenbean and I found him, but Boomer did the important part."

Boomer was shaking his head. "No, no! I couldn't have done it without both of you and Sergeant Carillo, who went with me to help fly the shuttle. Brie and Greenbean had the general location of where to find our missing Centurion, but it's awfully hard to spot something that small out in space, so Greenbean figured out how to configure the optical scanner since we didn't want to wake the Cylon up. Carillo and I left a little while later...

'***

 _Very early that cycle..._

Two Vipers floated side by side through space. They were positioned so the star Kaylar was behind them. If the pilots had been looking back toward it, they would have seen a small but bright circle in the distance.

"How much longer do you think it will be before he gets here?" asked Greenbean for what seemed to Brie to have been the twentieth time. He was clearly anxious to get on with the mission.

With her own ship-to-ship comm system dialed as low as it would go, Brie replied, "With the two centar head start that he gave us and his estimated flight speed in the shuttle, we figured out last time that you asked that he should be here within the centar. You asked, what? Ten centons ago?"

"Uh, sorry. I just don't like thinking of the Captain stuck in a cell on that planet and us just sitting here, waiting."

Brie nodded her understanding to Greenbean in the cockpit just a few metrons away from her own. Out of habit, her eyes flicked over her control panels and the sensor display, but the latter was black, disconnected to avoid risk of revealing their presence to the spinning and apparently dormant Cylon just a few kilometrons away. With nothing to see, she resumed her watch of the heavens. If death was to sweep in on them in whatever form, they would probably never know it with their Vipers' sensors down.

The centons passed slowly so Brie was startled when her ship-to-ship comm suddenly flared, barely audibly. "—r to Brie. Boomer calling Brie. Come in."

"Got you, Boomer. This is Brie. Come in."

"Great to see you two out here in the boonies. Without sensors, I don't know if I'd have ever found you without those flashers on the back of your Vipers."

"We don't think Mr. Spinner has detected them," said Greenbean. "It looks like you're correct that he's on passive scan for electronic sensing only."

"No, have to give Doc Wilker credit for that. He knows more about how the tinheads work than anyone," said Boomer. "Time's passing and the Captain doesn't have much. Any last questions?"

When there weren't any, Brie said, "Okay, let's do this."

A few centons later, she had maneuvered her Viper so it was drifting sideways, parallel to and just a couple of metrons away from the spinning centurion. Greenbean's Viper was nearby with the front of his ship also aimed at the spinner. Finally, the shuttlecraft was drifting in the same manner and at the same speed just a few meters in front of the Cylon.

"Boomer, we're in position and charged," said Brie. "Are you ready?"

The shuttle's door suddenly popped opened and an enviro-suited Boomer appeared in the doorway with a bundle in his hands. Brie saw that it was a net that he had spread open.

"I'm as read—"

"BOOMER! The Cylon's sensor just reactivated and he's moving! He's getting his ri—"

Boomer was seeing the same thing, so he didn't wait. "Brie! Zap it!"

A blue light emanated from a black box that had been bolted to the bottom front of her Viper's fuselage, just below the sensor array on the nose cone. The Cylon was in the process of bringing its rifle up to train on Brie's ship as the blue light engulfed it for a split micron. The beam of light continued on for a short distance before it seemed to dissipate.

The Cylon's visor died and the robot's arms suddenly became seemingly uncontrolled, which introduced a slight change in direction to its spin.

Tethered to the shuttle, Boomer had Carillo fire the offside thrusters slightly to close the gap with the spinning robot. When he felt the timing was right, he tossed the net and watched as it drifted out, catching at least one of the Cylon's arms in the net's large holes. The robot's own spin soon had it firmly wrapped in the net and Boomer activated the little winch to reel it in.

'***

Boomer shifted in his chair. "As soon as the Cylon was inside the shuttle, I deactivated it like Doc Wilker had told me before it could finish rebooting from Brie's electromagnetic pulse. Doc hadn't been sure how long that would take since their individual software often seems to be customized. I wrapped it in chains as Carillo was hightailing it back to the _Surveyor_ in orbit around Epsilon. Brie joined us there for the ride down to the planet.

"We sent Apollo the signal so he'd know we were on our way, and then headed down to the planet. When it was all over, the thing that I may remember most isn't the Cylon, the people screaming, or even that pompous magistrate on the ground cowering. It was when Apollo had to practically wade through the crowd of people who gathered around him to get to the magistrate. Apollo extended a hand to help him get up, and I'm not sure if that surprised the magistrate or me more."

Athena reached out and patted Apollo's arm. "I'm just glad it worked. I'd hate to think of having my brother be stuck in some little jail in the middle of nowhere for Lords know how long." She gave him a grin.

Sheba was having slightly different thoughts. She gave Apollo's hand a little squeeze as she imagined being able to pin him down in one place for a little while so they could have a real date and some time to themselves. However, Brie spoke before she could whisper her idea in his ear.

"They said we rescued about 1,000 of the Kaylarians, but I wonder about those who stayed behind. Did they really know what they were doing, and did we do the right thing in allowing them to stay?"

Apollo nodded. "Brie, we gave them the information and allowed them to make the best informed choice they could. I think we have to consider that they knew and understood the risk as well as possible. As for us doing the right thing, definitely so."

"But what if the Cylons come and kill them all?" she questioned. "I feel like that would be our fault."

"It's the Cylons' fault, if you ask me," said Boomer. "They're the ones intent on killing all of us."

"Boomer, that's right," agreed Apollo, "but there's more to it. While we haven't seen them in a while, we may have accidentally led the Cylons to them. We can't know that for sure, so that's why we gave them the information and gave them the choice. We gave them a way that we think they can escape if they felt the risk was too great."

Brie shook her head. "I still think it might have been better if we'd rounded them all up and said they had to come. We'd at least know they'd be safe that way."

Sheba and Athena both jumped in, so Athena let Sheba continue. "Brie, that's just it. We don't know if they'd be safe. The Cylons could be right behind us with 30-something Base Stars right now, ready to launch 10,000 Raiders to wipe us all out. Or maybe that's next sectar. We have no way of knowing if we're any safer than the people on that planet. Sure, we have the resources to put up a fight, but in the end, we'd be just as dead as them." She looked to Athena.

"As for making them come with us, do we want to be conquerors? Because if we force them to come with us, that's all we'd be. We'd be taking away their freedom, their property, and even the only world they've known for some 400 yahrens all because we have the power to make them do what we want rather than what they choose."

"Freedom of choice," stated Apollo. "That's what it's all about. We met them as free people—"

"Well, they were, at least," agreed Boomer with a laugh as he thought of the cell where they'd been held.

Apollo nodded. "True, but they were free people who wanted to remain that way. I only hope they can stay that way."

The discussion continued for several centons before everyone started getting up to go. They were surprised to see the newly returned Starbuck enter the lounge with Cassiopeia on his arm.

"Hi, Starbuck, Cassie. How was your survey mission?" asked Boomer.

"Long. But safe," answered Starbuck. "So what's everyone here been up to while I was gone?"

Athena replied, "Oh, they've just been rescuing a lost space ship, battling Cylons and capturing one, and saving a lost colony of people."

Starbuck frowned at her. "Well, if you didn't want to tell me, you only had to say so."

The others laughed and said goodnight as they left.

Apollo clapped his friend's shoulder as he said with a smile, "Get some rest, Starbuck. I'll fill you in tomorrow if Cassie doesn't do it tonight." Apollo and Sheba were both chuckling as they left arm-in-arm.

Starbuck turned toward Cassie with a quizzical look.

Cassiopeia, who'd already heard the stories, was giving him a sympathetic smile as she shook her head at him, trying to keep from laughing, too.

 _'***_

 _The next cycle aboard the Nisten Surveyor:_

While the primary crew of the _Nisten Surveyor_ consisted of various officers and crewmembers from various ships around the fleet, most of the Kaylarians were already studying for their new jobs aboard the ship or one of the other ships where they'd found refuge. The _Surveyor_ was too small to take them all.

Hadrun, the former sky watcher, and his family had been among those who drew lots to travel aboard the _Surveyor_. He sat with several of his children, their sealmates, and his grandchildren looking out a viewport as the ship's new captain explained entering hyperjump via the ship's comm system. Little Hatsu was a bit scared, so she held her grand-da's hand tightly. Her brother Hansul was making a show of not being the least bit scared, but the girl noticed that he seemed to be gripping Hadrun's other hand almost as tightly as she was.

The captain's voice came over the comm system. "Here we go in five, four…"

The group watched as a few of the visible ships near them stared to wink out and Hadrun looked back at Kaylar, remembering the only home he'd ever known. He listened as the captain completed the countdown and the hyperjump generator suddenly engaged. The nearby stars seemed to blur, and the _Nisten Surveyor_ entered the jump.

On the ship's vid screens, Kaylar became smaller by the micron until, moments later, it was as small as one of the distant stars. Hadrun was somewhat sad to say goodbye, but he smiled at his family as they began the first leg of their journey across the stars to their new home.

 _The End_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** Thanks to everyone who has read this story. I hope you've enjoyed it and would love it if you'd leave a short note to let me know your thoughts about it. _

_I invite you to read my other Battlestar Galactica stories, too. The suggested reading order is in my profile. Again, your feedback is appreciated._

 _Sincerely,_

 _VST_


End file.
